Redemption
by Evil Once Swan
Summary: This is the story of Regina Mills. She is in an abusive relationship with her new husband, Leo White. She doesn't want this; her Mother forced her into this marriage. She often wonders if all arranged marriages are like this. Is this really the life she is to live forever? She doesn't have much light in her life; she loves her Father more than anything. She also has her friend, bes
1. Chapter 1

**Intro **

**This is the story of Regina Mills. She is in an abusive relationship with her new husband, Leo White. She doesn't want this; her Mother forced her into this marriage. She often wonders if all arranged marriages are like this. Is this really the life she is to live forever? She doesn't have much light in her life; she loves her Father more than anything. She also has her friend, best friend, Emma Swan. Emma plays a big part in her life, does she mean more to Regina than she realizes?**

"Regina Mills do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish him, in sickness and in health?" Regina knows that she can't say no, no matter how much she doesn't want this. It's an arranged marriage, and she hasn't known Leo for very long.

"And do you Leo White take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," once all the vows are said they share a kiss neither of them really want.

Later that evening at the wedding reception, Leo is off to god knows where with his merry men while Regina's left alone to mix and mingle with some people she knows and some she doesn't. But she's happy in that moment when she sees the blonde walk through the door.

She shouts across the room, "EMMA!" The blonde looks straight at the woman in white with long brown hair as she starts to walk to her. When they're close they embrace into a hug.

"Hi," Regina says, "I'm so glad you came!" She says with a bright smile.

"Where is that husband of yours Regina?"

Regina shakes her head, "I don't know" and before Emma can even ask another question she's interrupted by none other than Cora,

"Regina come with me to the lady's room" Cora says as she grabs Regina's wrist tight, dragging her to the bathroom. Regina doesn't have a choice in the matter.

Once they enter the bathroom Cora checks to make sure nobody is in the stalls and shoves one of the chairs in the bathroom under the door knob to stop anybody from coming in.

Cora starts to shout at Regina, "what is she doing here?"

Regina starts to stutter out her answer, "becau... because I invited her."

"Why?" Cora snaps back.

Regina stutters, "because she is my friend and she's Daniel's sister."

Cora looks at Regina with daggers in her eyes, "do you know how that must make your husband feel? You cut her off now Regina! Do you understand me? You are not to see her or her family ever again."

Regina replies to her Mother by saying, "no you can't do that she's my friend."

Cora slaps Regina hard, "don't you dare shout back at me! You will get rid of her, now!"

Regina replies sadly, "yes Mother." She knows she is no match for her Mother, there's no point in fighting.

While Cora and Regina are in the bathroom, Leo sees Emma and storms over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Emma snaps back, she never did like Leo.

"By who?" He shouts.

"Your wife." Emma says in a calm voice.

"We don't want you here, leave!"

"I will leave if that's what you want, as soon as I give Regina the wedding present I got her."

"We want nothing from you." He responds.

"Now leave." Emma hears the voice behind her and knows it's Regina's Mother. Emma looks to Regina with soft eyes full of sadness for the young woman who was forced to grow up so quickly. Regina would never willingly do this.

"Regina, do you want me to leave?" Before Regina can answer Leo grabs Emma by the wrist and drags her from the party, with some help from two of his merry men, they throw her to the ground of the parking lot. Regina is right behind them and pushes past to help Emma up off the ground.

Emma snaps, "you bastards!" To the men and starts walking to her car. Regina follows behind her.

Unbeknownst to them, Leo watches from a distance in disguise.

"Emma I'm so sorry!"

Emma sighs, "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. Now that your married to that ass hole. He has no respect for woman at all! Here you go," Emma says handing Regina her gift. "I hope you like your wedding gift," Emma says giving Regina a soft smile, "just don't let Leo see it, ok?"

Regina smiles as she nods her head and gives Emma a big hug goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Regina" Emma whispers into the embrace.

"Me too" Regina whispers back.

While Regina walks back to the party, Emma opens the door to her parent's car and gets pushed in by an unknown force. A hand grabs her mouth to stop her from screaming. Emma uses all the strength she has to fight back, but he's stronger than she is.

He pulls and rips her blue shirt and pulls down her pants. As he takes his hand away from her mouth, Emma screams which earns her a hard slap that causes her head to hit the metal door handle giving her a big bruise. She knows she can't fight back anymore as he sticks her pants in her mouth.

"That should shut you up" he says. He forces himself inside her and Emma starts to cry looking away as she sees headlights in the distance and can feel him cum inside her.

She feels sick to her stomach.

As the car headlights get closer they light up the car, she sees his face and looks at him with tears in her eyes.

As he pulls her pants out of her mouth she screams at him, "you bastard!" He grabs her mouth to keep her quiet.

Leo whisperers in her ear, "you tell anybody about this and I will make sure you are reunited with your brother. You got that?" Emma nods her head in fear and Leo leaves the car. Emma stays there as she starts to cry, pulling her shirt together the best she can.

She's got a long way back home.

Thank you for reading and hope you like and a huge thank you to Amanda for helping me with the chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2

Regina decides to go back to the honeymoon suite after the party calms down; she has a raging headache and decides to call it a night. She bids some of her guest's farewell and says good night to her mother and father who are also leaving for the night.

She walks back to her hotel room, _some wedding_ she thinks to herself.

Since she hasn't seen Leo and his men for over an hour and she's getting tired, she picks up Emma's wedding gift and decides to open it. She opens it up to find a scrap book. She looks through the pictures of her, Daniel and Emma. Emma is in most of the pictures with her and Daniel since he had to babysit Emma a lot when they were younger.

She smiles at the memories, running her hand fondly along the pictures. A life she will no longer have, she muses. She puts the scrap book away in the bottom of her suit case to make sure Leo doesn't see it and decides to change, feeling suffocated in the tight wedding dress.

As she unzips her dress Leo stumbles through the door, taking one look at Regina he regains his posture. Regina starts to walk away to get changed in the bathroom as Leo grabs her by the wrist, hard, pulling her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouts.

Regina looks at him softly not wanting to anger him more, "I was going to finish getting changed." As Regina goes to walk away again, Leo grabs her pushing her onto the bed.

Regina can smell the alcohol on his breath, the smell turning her stomach.

"Stop please!" She shouts.

She doesn't want it to happen like this.

He pulls her back up off the bed by her neck and pulls her dress down off her shoulders. As it falls on the floor, he pushes Regina back down on the bed.

Regina tries with all her strength to push him away pleading for him stop as he starts to bite her neck and touch her breasts, kissing her lips and roughly trying to stick his tongue in her mouth. She bites on his bottom lip in an attempt to try and make him stop, causing it to bleed.

"You bitch!" He yells, slapping her hard across her cheek causing Regina to cry out.

He rips her panties down her legs and enters her, not caring if Regina's ready for him. Regina cries out as he forces his way in, not caring for her pleasure but only for his own.

After he finishes, he rolls off of her and turns the lights off. Regina can't believe what had just happened.

She had been raped by her own husband.

…

**4 months later**

****"Regina, where is my dinner?" Leo asks.

"It's in the microwave dear," she says as she comes down the stairs. She ducks just in time to miss the plate of food coming towards her.

"You think I'm going to eat that cold piece of shit?" Leo shouts. Regina goes to run back upstairs as she sees Leo coming towards her. She knows what she is in for, as she runs up the stairs she slips on the last step. Leo takes this time to grab Regina's leg and drags her back down the stairs.

Regina starts to shout, "please Leo! I'm sorry, you weren't home so I ate without you. I thought I could warm it up when you got home."

He grabs her by the neck, "well next time you cook my food when I get in the house so it's warm and I don't have to do it myself! You are the woman of the house, that is your job as the good house wife! But you're not doing your job!" He slaps her across the face, making Regina fall to the floor. Her hands fly to her red check, starting to crawl away from him, she starts to get up as he kicks her in the stomach.

He kneels down next to her, "this is what you get if you disobey me or if you don't clean your act up. Do you understand?" Leo says sharply. Regina nods her head; Leo walks away and out of the house, "I will go out for dinner this time, I will be back later."

As the door closes, Regina lets out a sharp breath that sends sharp pains coursing through her body, she holds her stomach as she walks back upstairs to rest her aching and bruised body.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're pregnant."

"No! What, th-that can't be!" Emma stutters, "I haven't even slept with anybody!" But then she remembers Regina's wedding night and starts to cry, "no, no, NO!" She cries, "It can't be!" She pulls her dress down and gets of the examination chair.

"Miss Swan!" The doctor shouts after her, but Emma is out of the door.

She can't breathe, she needs air. As she goes out of the hospital she strokes her flat stomach undecided of what she'll do. Thousands of questions running through her mind, but one scares her the most. How will she break this to her parents? She can't tell them the truth of what happened.

…

"Regina I'm home." Leo says.

Regina has dinner ready on the table, just how he likes it. Once Leo sits at the head of the table, she sits at the other end and starts to eat in silence.

Also the way Leo likes it.

After dinner she goes to tidy the mess up in the kitchen.

That's when Leo comes up behind her and starts to kiss her neck as she is washing the pots in the sink. He grabs her waist turning her around roughly, as he goes in for a kiss she pushes him back.

"Leo I don't feel very well, I love you" she lies, "but not tonight." She turns back around continuing to wash the dishes.

Leo turns her back around forcefully; she knows where this is going. She is still sore from last week's events.

He has anger in his face, "I don't care! Regina it's your job to please me. You're failing at your job," then after a pause he adds, "again. As the good house wife, you are supposed to please me." He says sharply.

"I am the one that goes out and earns the money so you can live like this. You do nothing, Regina! You are useless." He sneers.

At this Regina snaps back, knowing she shouldn't. "You don't let me do anything!" She says with tears in her eyes. "You won't let me work because you want me to have dinner on the table and the house tidy for when you get home. I'm only allowed out of the house with you or when there is a family occasion!" This earns her a hard slap to her cheek.

Leo grabs Regina by the hair, dragging her in to the living room where he beats her.

She can feel the darkness clouding her eyes.

When Leo kicks her stomach she cries, "I'm pregnant!"

She blacks out.

Leo stops at the confession, picking her up and carrying her to the car. He takes her to the hospital to check that the baby is all right.

Regina wakes up on the way to the hospital, Leo looks at her as she groans in the back seat. She holds her stomach as a sharp pain rolls through her body.

After she sees the private family Doctor, Dr. Gold, she's able to go home. The baby, according to Dr. Gold, is fine. Leo tells the Doctor she fell off the kitchen counter while cleaning the top of cabinet. 

…

**(Emma)**

It's been 5 months since she finds out she's pregnant and she is just now starting to show.

Her parents are the type of people that believe a woman has to wait until she's married to have a child. And she can't tell them the truth of what happened.

She tells them that she had unprotected sex with a random guy at Regina's wedding, which earns her a slap from her Mother.

Her Father tells her to get rid of it or she'll be disowned.

She is disgusted with them.

She understands the slap, but she can't get rid of the baby. The mere thought –though it does once cross her mind- of getting rid of the child appalls her.

It isn't the child's fault, it's the monster's that Regina married.


	4. Chapter 4

**Months later**

****Leo hasn't abused her since they've been back from the hospital. She likes that he has changed but it also scares her, what will he be like after the baby is born? Will he go back and start hitting their child? She shivers at the thought.

After a long family dinner with her parents, Regina's tired. So Regina and Leo go to bed early after seeing Regina's parents out of the door.

Later in the night, Regina starts to feel really sharp pains in her stomach. Instantly she knows something is wrong. She turns on the bedside table light, only to discover blood.

She is in a pool of blood.

She screams, loud, which wakes Leo.

He turns to see the blood in between her legs as Regina lets out another blood curling scream of pain.

He looks at her with disgust in his eyes.

She can't believe how he changes in a matter of seconds.

When he is about to leave the room he tells her, "you are worthless! You can't even carry my baby!"

He leaves.

Regina's in shock. What is she supposed to do? She starts to breathe heavily as she phones her Father.

"Da-Daddy," she stutters, "I need you." She sobs, "please come! It's the baby." At this she starts to cry harder than before, whimpering in pain.

"Regina stay there. I'm on my way!" Henry says quickly as his concern for his daughter grows.

Regina starts to move to the bathroom to get into clean clothes. In her attempt to get up, she collapses to the floor in pain.

20 minutes later, her Father shows up running through the house.

He goes upstairs, only to find Regina on the floor.

"REGINA!" He shouts with panic in his voice. Regina looks up, but fails to meet her Father's eyes.

Henry picks Regina up, "stay with me baby girl. Your mother is going to get Leo from the office."

At this Regina starts to cry more, "he kn-knows" she stutters out. This makes Henry stop at the bottom step of the stairs.

"That bastard left you here to bleed to death?" He asks in disgust.

"Yes Daddy." Regina sobs, "he said I was worthless b-because I couldn't keep his child."

They get to the hospital and Regina is left with the family nurse and doctor to deliver the baby.

4 hours later, Cora turns up with a drunk Leo.

Henry immediately goes up to him and punches him in the face making Leo fall back.

"You left my daughter to bleed to death! Do you have any idea what she is going trough right now?" He shouts.

Leo just laughs, "why should I care? She is worthless! A burden to me now that she can't even carry my child." At this Henry hits him again, harder than before. The hospital staff has to pull them off each other, even though some would have gladly let Henry rip the monster to shreds.

Cora opens her mouth, "that is enough!" She says in a commanding voice, "Henry where is Regina?"

"In the second room to the left." Cora opens the door to find her daughter asleep and hooked up to several machines.

Henry walks to Cora's side as they hear a voice behind them, "she passed out after giving birth. She's lost a lot of blood. That's what the machines are there for. She will be able to leave as soon as she has gotten enough of her blood and strength back. So a couple of weeks." Dr. Gold clarifies.

Cora walks up to Regina and taps her cheek.

"Wake up Regina, Mother wants to talk to you."

Regina hears a voice as she starts to wake, "Mother?" She says with a quiet and exhausted voice.

"Yes dear," Cora and Henry are in the room with her while Leo waits outside.

Cora speaks again, "when you are well enough, you are to go back home with Leo. Do you understand?"

Before Regina can say a single word, Henry jumps up saying, "oooohhhh no she's not! She is coming back home with us! She is not staying with that monster!"

"She has no choice." Cora spits out coldly.

"I will not let my daughter go anywhere near him." Henry snaps.

"She is not your child and she is in this mess because of you!" Cora spits back, shocking both Henry and Regina.

"What?" Is all Henry can say.

"I had an affair with Gold, knowing you couldn't get me pregnant, I decided to look elsewhere."

Regina doesn't know what to say, she feels like her whole world is crumbling around her. She can't believe that the man, who is her family's private doctor, and uncle, is her father.

She can't believe how fucked up her family is.

…

**1 week later**

Regina is released from the hospital.

She goes home with Leo, the car ride completely silent. When she gets out of the car, Leo ignores her letting himself in to the house. Not holding the door open for Regina.

Regina goes straight upstairs to bed, watching as Leo walks into the study. Probably to drink, which only scares Regina more than the complete and total silence. But she does as the doctor and her father instructs her to do.

Gets plenty of bed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Henry!" Cora shouts. He ignores her, "didn't you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you, but whether or not I chose to answer you is another thing."

"Where are you going?" Cora says sharply.

"I'm not staying here with a woman who forces our daughter to stay with a monster." He snaps.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have a choice in the matter, and it's your fault she is in this mess in the first place. You went bankrupt and we had to fight to keep up our appearance in the social ladder."

"That's all you've ever wanted, isn't it Cora? To be above everyone else? Well, I'm staying at Granny's. FAR away from you."

…

When Henry arrives at the Inn -where Emma now works and lives thanks to Ruby and Granny who are giving her a place to stay after her family threw her out- Henry hears a scream, which startles him.

He sees the young blonde on the floor, holding her very large stomach. Little does he know that it's Emma. He hasn't seen her since the wedding.

"Emma?" He says in a shocked voice, "are you alright?"

"The baby, it's coming!" She gasps out.

Henry picks her up, carrying her to the car bridal style. He lays her across the back seat.

On the way to the hospital, Henry passes her his phone.

"Do you want to call your parents or someone else?"

Emma starts to cry, more so than before, "I don't have anybody but Ruby and Granny, but their working at the diner."

Henry carries Emma into the hospital once they arrive.

Dr. Gold takes care of Emma at Henry's wish to have the best doctor present. Henry doesn't let go of Emma's hand. He lets her squeeze it tight as she gives birth. Not wanting her to be alone while she goes through the long and exhausting process.

An hour later, Granny and Ruby come to the hospital asking Emma what she's going to name the little baby boy.

She decides to call him Henry, at this Henry is shocked.

"My name?" At Emma's nod he asks, "why?"

"Because you always were like family to me. You and Regina." Emma says.

A nurse comes in telling them that visiting hours are over and Emma will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning.

Ruby and Granny leave the room waving goodbye to Emma. As Henry is about to leave, she calls him back.

Henry turns around, "yes Emma?" He says softly.

"Thank you for being here," she says.

"You're very welcome. I don't know how you're parents couldn't come see this beautiful little man be born. Why didn't they come?" Henry asks, "if you don't mind me asking of course."

Emma starts to wonder if she should lie to him like she had done to her parents, or tell him the truth.

Emma starts to speak again, "because after Daniel died they started going to church a lot, and when I got pregnant they said I was a disgrace and that a girl should not get pregnant until after she is married, so they threw me out."

"I'm so sorry Emma. Who is the Father?" At this Emma decides to tell him the truth. "Henry I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anybody. Not Regina, and especially not the Father." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Do I know the Father?" Henry asks.

Emma looks down shamefully, "yes. It's Leo."

At this Henry shoots up from the bedside chair, "what? How?"

"He… he" Emma stutters, "he raped me."

_There, now somebody knows. _Emma thinks to herself.

Henry drops to Emma's side, "Emma I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because he t-told me that if I did, he would make sure I would be reunited with my brother." Emma says crying.

Henry holds Emma until she falls asleep from crying so hard, offering her a source of comfort.

He thinks to himself _that bastard will pay, __**soon**__. _

….

Regina feels her phone vibrate, she had fallen asleep with it in her bed. She answers the phone looking at caller ID, "hello Daddy" she says in a husky voice and a small smile on her face.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," she sighs, "everything is fine, just resting up like the doctor ordered."

"That's my girl, stay strong ok sweetie? You know I will always be your Father no matter what, right? And I will fight for you, and I **will** get you out of that hell hole ok?"

"I know daddy" Regina says with a sad smile. Henry wants to tell Regina about Emma, but he can't, not without asking Emma first and he knows Regina isn't in a good place right now.

It wouldn't be fair to tell her that Emma has just had a baby after she has just lost hers, and the Father is Leo to top it all off.

"Regina who are you talking to?" Regina startles at the sudden harsh voice coming towards her.

"Daddy I have to go." She says regretfully, fearfully.

"Regina" he says, but it's too late, she hangs up the phone.

Leo walks into the room, "who was that you were talking to?" He says sharply.

Regina replies in a shaky voice, "My…my Father, he was checking up on how I'm doing."

Leo has anger written all over his face, "is that what you want from me Regina? To ask if you are ok, make you feel better? Because I won't and I think you should pay for what your Father did to my nose!" Leo grabs Regina by the wrist and gets on top of her, straddling her on the bed.

He takes his tie off, tying her wrists to the head board. He starts to take off her clothes, ripping them to shreds. He gets his belt and starts to hit her with it as Regina screams in pain, kicking her legs to try and get him off of her.

Leo walks away and comes back with three ties. She kicks him hard on his side, which earns her a slap in the face with the belt, at this she cries out. He ties her legs to the bed by force as Regina continues to kick him until her legs are rendered useless by the ties.

Leo ties the last tie around her mouth to quiet her.

He starts to beat her with his belt, causing gashes and bruises to appear all over her body. Regina screams out in pain. She knows he isn't going to stop. She can feel the darkness coming, she can't fight him, she's too weak.

She lets it take over.

When Leo sees that Regina has passed out, he leaves her there, tied up.

He throws the bed covers over her and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina has been under house arrest for 2 years. Her mother is away on a business trip with her 'new man' and her father is trying to get through a divorce battle and get back his house to get Regina away from that monster.

Even though he comes to visit her he doesn't know that every time he calls, Leo is right beside her, listening to every conversation and every time he comes over, he is always there listening in another room and making sure she doesn't run or tell her father anything.

When her Father leaves and Regina shuts the door, Leo is straight there to lock it. He takes Regina by the hand and pulls her upstairs throwing her into the bedroom where he locks her in. Regina doesn't bother anymore to fight back, knowing she can't win. She just wishes Daniel is here, he wouldn't treat her like this, he wouldn't hit her.

_Flashback _

"_Daniel, Emma where are you?" Regina walks through the forest, it is getting dark and they are playing hide and seek. Regina has to find them, she's getting a really weird feeling that something isn't right. She hears a girl scream, it's Emma._

_She runs to the scream to find Emma trying to get to Daniel. _

_That's when Regina notices Daniel in the ditch, but there is a broken power line at the bottom and she knows then that Daniel is dead. _

_She stops Emma from going down there saying it's dangerous and that they should both go get help. Regina cannot believe it, her boyfriend is dead. Only hours ago they were kissing behind a tree before Emma found them and then it was Regina's turn to find them as the last game before it goes dark, but it was the last game for a very long time._

_End flashback_

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Emma is celebrating her baby boy's 3rd birthday.

Henry blows out the candles to his birthday cake that Ruby and Granny have baked for him. Emma takes a picture of Henry with some of his friends from school.

"Aunty Ruby!" He shouts.

"Yes buddy?"

"Can you take a picture of me and mom?"

"Why sure, Emma!" Ruby shouts, "give me the camera! Time for you two to have a picture, Henry kiss Emma's cheek and say thank you!" When Ruby takes the picture, Henry gives Emma's cheek a wet kiss making her smile, which in return, makes Granny and Ruby smile.

After the photo is taken Emma shouts, "ok kids what game would you like to play?" When shouts of 'hide and seek' can be heard, Emma feels a rush of memories come to her.

Granny sees Emma's face drop, "how about pass the parcel?" All kids are quick to agree.

Ruby drags Emma into the diner's kitchen, "Emma are you ok?"

Emma shakes her head as she starts to cry, "I miss him so much, I feel like I have lost everybody!"

"Hey that's not true, you have me and Granny and Henry. You have your new family, I know it's not the same but we love you and you know Daniel will always be watching over you and Henry."

Emma smiles, "my new family" she whispers.

She never thought this would be possible. She has a new family, but she can't help but wish that Regina could be a part of it. They have always been best friends, but now she can't even see her because of her husband.

_I miss you, hopefully one day I can see my best friend again, _she thinks to herself, _one day. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A couple of months later**

Regina's in her room, she can hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. She knows they're his and she can already tell he's drunk.

Leo comes in to the bedroom; Regina is in bed reading a book. He comes over to her pulling the covers off of her. He's shocked to see her in a black lace bra and underwear with stockings.

"I want to apologize," she says, it isn't true. She needs a plan to get out of this hell hole.

"Regina I-"

"Shhh," Regina starts to kiss his neck pulling of his tie which is loose along with his shirt.

She starts to kiss down his chest as she pushes him down on to the bed, that's when Leo stops her, "no, I know what you're doing!" He shouts with anger in his eyes. "You want to seduce me so you can get out of here! You are such a slut!" He slaps her hard across the face, causing her to land on the floor, hard.

She finds the key there on the floor lying in his shirt. As Regina gets up to exit the room she kicks Leo in his crotch and then knees him in the nose, giving her enough chance to get out of the room and locks the door behind her.

She knows she doesn't have a lot of time before the door is broken down.

She runs down the stairs, hoping the key to the front door would be on the side table by the door or still in the door. But as luck has it, it is nowhere to be seen.

As she goes searching for the key she can hear Leo banging at the door, kicking it with all his strength.

She opens a drawer in the study to find her phone. She dials her Father but there is no answer, she can hear Leo as he makes his way through the door.

As her fear increases she dials the phone again this time getting through, "Daddy please help me!" She cries.

She stops talking as she sees Leo at the top of the stairs. She puts the phone in her pocket and runs to the kitchen. She grabs a knife, it doesn't take long for Leo to be directly behind her.

He starts to laugh when he sees the knife in her hands, "you won't hurt me Regina, you don't have it in you."

"You don't know what I have in me!" She spits back, "I have had enough! I'm sick of being the victim of your abuse."

Leo picks up a plate and throws it at Regina, catching her off guard. He runs to her as she moves to doge the plate. She swings the knife as she sees Leo coming at her gashing his check.

He grabs her wrist, knocking the knife out of her hand. Regina starts to hit him hard, fighting with all she has. He grabs her by her hair and bangs it against the kitchen counter, making her get dizzy. She falls to the floor when he shoves her down.

She sees Leo get up, as he turns around to the sink to wash his cuts. That's when she gets up, slowly, she starts walking backwards wary on her feet. Her vision is blurry she can barely make out where she is.

That's when she hears her Father's voice through the phone, "REGINA! REGINA!" It doesn't just alert her, but also Leo, he swings his head around in anger. The look of pure anger on his face scares Regina as she starts to run.

She shouts, "Daddy please! Help, please DADDY!" She yells in fear. She gets to the top of the step and falls, she feels a hand grab the end of her leg and she knows that's the end of her.

Leo drags her back down the stairs, he turns her around and hits her across the face making her bleed as his ring hits her face. He continues to hit her and she thinks to herself that she died trying to escape.

As darkness creeps upon her she thinks _at least I will be reunited with the one person who truly loved me_.

It's the last thought she has as she lets the darkness take her.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina wakes up wondering how she ended up in her old room. She thinks she's dead until she sees her father in the rocking chair next to her, "Daddy?" Regina whispers.

Henry doesn't hear her so Regina tries again, getting his attention. Noticing she's awake Henry gets Regina a glass of water from the bathroom so she can speak clearly.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Tired and sour." Henry laughs as Regina adds, "sleepy."

"Regina really? You have had plenty of sleep."

"What?" Regina says a bit louder.

"You have been unconscious for about 2 weeks after I found you. Y-You…" Henry stutters and starts cry at the image that comes back in his mind of his daughter.

_**Flashback **_

Henry runs into the house, the door now open.

"REGINA!" He screams running to Regina at the bottom of the stairs covered in blood and bruises. He can't believe what he sees, his daughter so broken and cold.

Henry calls '911', he doesn't want to leave his daughter but he wants to see if the monster who did this to her is still there.

He runs through the house to find nothing but blood and broken things, he walks in to the bedroom to find ties attached to the bed and locks on the door, he can't believe what he sees.

He thinks to himself,

_What kind of hell has she been through, this is all my fault. I couldn't protect her. _

_**End flashback**_

Meanwhile Leo finds Cora and he tells her what happened. Cora doesn't care about her daughter, she just wants the money, the social life to be at the top and she is not going to let people see her like this. She will make sure that her daughter will not get away with disgracing her family by not becoming a true lady.

"Our time will come to get our revenge and we will get it." Cora says coldly, smiling at Leo, "just takes time."

At the house, Henry had snapped out of his thoughts and looks at Regina. She can see in his eyes that there is something else he needs to tell her.

Henry goes to open his mouth but Regina already knows what he's going to say, "you don't know where he is, do you?" At this Henry shakes his head. Regina starts to cry, "what if he comes back Daddy? What if he hurts you, he will stop at nothing." Henry gently grabs Regina's face, wiping away the tears.

"Nobody is coming for you or me Regina." He says with conviction in his voice. He will always protect his little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Henry had decided a long time ago that Ruby makes the best pancakes, so every morning they go to the diner to get Henry special pancakes. They order chocolate chip pancakes or double chocolate chip depending on how Henry has behaved during the week.

They walk into the talkative diner, Emma looks up at Ruby and Granny talking.

Emma smiles noticing they didn't see her come in, "so what are you two old wolfs talking about?" Emma picks Henry up putting him on a stool.

"Oh," Granny gives her a sad smile, "you haven't heard." She says.

"Heard what?" Emma replies.

"Regina is back in town."

Emma gives a shocked smile, "is that bad?"

"No, of course not. She's staying with her Father, there's just a lot of different rumors going around about why. They aren't very pleasant a thought. But as I was just saying, I'm not having it in my diner." Granny got two pans and banged them together, making everyone look at her. "If you are going to gossip, you know where the door is. You don't know what's going on. So, until they tell us to our face, you don't talk about it." Everybody in the diner shut up and some people walked out so they could continue their conversation.

Meanwhile at the Mill's house, Regina wakes up starving. She tries to get up, only to be met with sharp pains spiraling through her body. Biting her lip to attempt to distract herself from the pain, she lifts up her shirt to find the big blue and yellow bruises covering her small and fragile body.

Her Father comes into the bedroom having heard movement. "Regina you need to rest until your fully recovered." He says sighing, _stubborn just like she's always been._ He thinks fondly.

"But it's so boring in here and I'm hungry!" She exclaims with a wince, as an afterthought she whispers "I smell really bad."

"Do you want me to run you a bath and cook you some breakfast? The works of course."

"Daddy I love you, but I can barely stand to get changed on my own, and I would find it really embarrassing to know you've seen everything. I can wait until a nurse comes, but thank you." She smiles at her Father, one of the only people who have ever actually cared about her. "Oh and Daddy about breakfast, can I just have pancakes?" Then she quickly adds, "but Granny's pancakes."

At this Henry smiles and nods his head, "miss the old food?"

Regina smiles back, "very much." She thinks that she misses the memories she has of the diner and the food. It's always been a comfort to her.

Henry leaves Regina in the house, which he is reluctant to do, but she says she will be fine so Henry goes on his way.

Henry walks into the dinner and went to the counter where Ruby is waiting to take orders.

"What can I get you Henry?" Ruby asks with a smile.

"Pancakes please." At his order Emma's son, Henry, looks up at him.

"I'm having pancakes too!" Henry smiles at the young boy and then sees Emma coming back from the bathroom.

"Hello Emma."

"Hello Henry, how are you and Regina?" She's heard all the rumors, and as Granny said they aren't pleasant to listen to. She hopes with all her heart, that her best friend –that she reluctantly has to avoid due to Leopold- is ok.

"I'm fine, Regina is still a little sour, but she is better than she was before."

_Screw it, I miss my best friend to damn much. _Emma thinks. "I don't suppose I could see Regina?" Emma asks, "if that's ok with you?"

Henry looks up, "of course! That's fine, but I could do with your help as well." At Emma's nod he continues, "Regina thinks I can afford a nurse to come to the house, she doesn't know about her Mother yet, and well, I can't and she's complaining that she smells and to be honest she does. She wants to take a bath, but I'm her Father and well you know…"

"Yeah of course I'll help you and Regina! Anything you need."

"Do you mind coming now, to help Regina?"

"No of course not, Granny could you-"

"We will look after little Henry here." Granny says with a small knowing smile on her face as Ruby comes back out with his pancakes and a takeout bag for Henry. Emma says goodbye to her son and tells him to be good for Granny and Ruby.

Emma follows Henry to the car, "what happened? If you don't mind me asking," she says while Henry starts the car and heads back home to Regina.

Henry never looks away from the road but starts to talk. "He nearly killed her Emma, and he is nowhere to be found. That scares me even more, that he could be out there, spying on her, waiting. I found her on the floor covered in blood, barley breathing." Henry says reliving the night, trying but failing to get the images out of his head.

Emma shook her head, _that bastard_ she thinks bitterly as they arrive at the house. _She doesn't deserve that. _

Henry takes Emma upstairs along with a plate of Regina's pancakes.

Henry opens the door to find Regina laying in bed with a book, Regina looks up from her book to find bright blond hair and soft green eyes _EMMA._

Emma smiles at Regina, "hi" she says in a soft voice as Regina continues to stare at her in shock.

Henry walks up to Regina, "here are your pancakes honey." As if just realizing that her Father is there handing her food she responds, "thanks Daddy."

Regina takes one bite and moans, her eyes fluttering shut. "Mmmmmmm….. They are so good! Just the way I remembered them! It's been waaaaayyy too long" She talks to the pancakes making both Emma and Henry laugh.

Henry smiles "well I will let you girls talk." Henry leaves the room, closing the door quietly.

"Sooooo, your Dad said you need help to get ready and things." Regina nods her head while eating more of her pancakes with a small shy smile on her face. Emma just smiles in return, "you're like a big kid Regina," Emma shakes her head fondly.

"So are you." Regina says sticking her tongue out at Emma, the blonde always did bring out her kid side.

Regina looks at Emma with unshed in tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry about Leo at our wedding." For a moment Emma freezes, thinking Henry might have told her what happened, but then she looks closely at Regina and knows she doesn't know.

"You already said that, and it's me who should be sorry. I should have come to visit more despite what your Mother and Leo both said."

"It's fine" Regina says with a sad smile.

"So what would my queen have me do first?" Regina smiles at hearing the nickname Emma used to call her. Regina was and will always be the queen and Emma was and will always be the princess.

They came up with the nicknames one day while playing together when Daniel was busy.

"I think a bath please."

"Ahh yes, your Father did say you smelled a bit." At this Emma just smiles at Regina's shocked face. Emma walks to the bathroom and starts to run a bath with lots of bubbles. As she walks back to the bed she asks, "do you need help to get changed?"

"Yes please." Regina says, she hates being weak and vulnerable, and her expression proves as much. Emma gives her a sympathetic smile as Regina sits on the edge of the bed and Emma starts to help take off Regina's pajamas bottoms then helps with her top, pulling it up over the top of her head. Regina gasps when she lifts her arm up and is met with her ribs spasming in protest.

Emma quickly stops letting the top fall to the floor, "oh my god Regina, I'm so sorry!" Emma tries to ignore the thousands of scars and bruises that mark Regina's small body. Her heart longs to protect her, _she went through hell, all alone._

"Its fine, Emma, just a spasm attack. I've had a lot worse."

Emma doesn't even notice that Regina is just in her panties, "this feels really weird." Regina says knocking Emma out of her guilt for hurting Regina.

"Why?"Emma as if just noticing Regina, closes her eyes feeling like the most stupid person in the world. At this Regina laughs and gasps as the pain starts again.

"Emma its fine, you can look. It's nothing you haven't seen before, I'm sure you have them as well."

Emma opens her eyes, not being able to keep it in any longer, "Regina is this what he did to you?" Regina sighs and nods her head.

At this Emma holds her tears back, she knows what that monster can do. He raped her, yes, but that was only once. She thinks of the terrible things Regina had to go through, what that man did to her, forced her to do.

_She deserves better._

She holds her hand out to Regina. "Shall we get you into your bath my queen?" Regina nods her head and walks to the bathroom with Emma's assistance. Emma can do this, Regina is here, fighting with all her might. She's strong even after what she's been through.

_I have to be strong, for her. _


	10. Chapter 10

A month later

Regina has gotten better and is now able to walk on her own. She feels well enough to start going out. So she has her Dad drop her of at Granny's.

Regina walks into the diner and is instantly met with Ruby running up to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Regina can hear a faint, "welcome back," from Granny in the background.

"Hi," Regina says with a slight chuckle, returning the embrace and then taking a seat at the counter, which –unbeknownst to her- is Henry's seat.

"So what will it be, Regina?" Granny says with a smile, "on the house of course."

"Mmmmmm…" Regina looks at the menu, "can I have double chocolate chip pancakes and plain pancakes please." Regina says with a smile, at this Ruby nods her head and goes to the kitchen to make them.

Regina starts to talk to Granny when the bell chimes above the door of the diner. Granny sees Emma's son run through the door with Emma close behind, Henry goes to go to his seat where he finds Regina sitting.

"Excuse me," Henry tugs on the end of Regina's shirt, "you're in my seat."

Regina turns around to look at the little boy, "oh I'm sorry!"

"Henry there are plenty of other seats here! Let's sit here." Emma picks Henry up and puts him in a seat next to Regina.

At this Regina just looks at Emma in shock, "you have a little boy" Regina stares at her in disbelief, as an unexpected sadness rushes over her Regina gets up out of her seat and goes to the bathroom.

Emma follows Regina into the bathroom, knocking on the bathroom stall.

"Regina are you ok?" Emma says in a soft and caring voice.

Regina opens the stall door, "no." Regina shakes her head, "I can't believe you have a child, why didn't you tell me?" As if remembering the image of the young child Regina asks, "and his name?"

Emma gives Regina a sad smile, "it's a long story… Why are you so upset?"

Regina looks down sadly, "because I lost my child" Regina chokes on the unbearable words as she starts to cry at the horrible memory.

Emma walks up to Regina, instantly wrapping her arms around the young brunette, holding her tight while whispering reassuring words in her ear. "It's ok, let it out. I'm here for you." Regina stops crying after about 10 minutes, "why did you name him Henry?"

"Well your Dad came to Granny's B&amp;B, and… well, I went in to labor and he took me to the hospital and he was there for the birth." Emma shrugged, "I always did like that name Henry."

Meanwhile Cora and Leo are back in town and they go to Cora's office. Cora has everyone wrapped around her finger.

It is a small town and she isn't going to let Leo get into trouble just because of her spoiled brat of a daughter. Cora is looking for the picture she took, knowing it would come in handy to black mail the sheriff David Blanchard with his little affair. Once Cora finds the picture, she and Leo head off to the sheriff station.

Cora clears her throat, which makes David look up from his desk.

He sighs at the sight of Cora, _great _he thinks. "Hello madam mayor, haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm not here to talk Sheriff, I'm here to give you this." She hands over the pictures to David, who stands from his chair in shock.

"What do you want?"

"The evidence."

"On what?" David says fearfully.

"My daughter's case." This is when Leo strolls in to the station looking smug, knowing they had won. When he sees Leopold, all he feels is rage. David has seen firsthand what he did to Regina, he really is a monster.

"Do we have a deal sheriff?" Leo says with a smirk.

"Yes" David says regretfully.

"Good." Cora holds out her hand for the evidence, which David hesitantly gives her.

While Cora gets the evidence, Leo sees a photo on the desk of Emma and a child that looks fairly young. He looks at it suspiciously.

Cora snaps, "are you coming?" This knock him out of his trance and they walk out of the station, "now let's have some fun" Cora says with a devilish smirk on her face.

Oh yes, this will be fun.

…

Regina and Emma head out of the bathroom after a long time. Regina has calmed down a bit, though she's embarrassed of how easy it is to tell that she's been crying from her red face and dried tear tracks. Emma reassures her it's fine and that it's nobody's business.

After they've eaten, Regina starts to walk home.

Emma shouts, "Regina!" As she catches up to her she asks her, "do you want a ride home?"

Regina smiles and nods her head, "thank you."

"Do you mind if I drop Henry off at day-care first?" Regina smiles and shakes her head. Emma quickly drops Henry off at day-care.

After getting back in the car they head over to Regina's house, Emma walks Regina to the door.

"Would you like to come in for hot chocolate or do you have plans?"

Emma smiles and shakes her head, "no I don't have plans, I would love to come in for hot chocolate." Emma follows Regina inside into the kitchen where she sits at the kitchen island as Regina makes them both the hot drink.

"So… your little boy…" Regina trails off.

Emma smiles proudly, nodding her head though the brunette's back is to her. "Henry, yes."

"Who is his farther?" Regina says softly, timidly.

Emma is thankful Regina isn't looking at her, "I don't know, I had a one night stand and got pregnant." Emma's says shrugging it off. She can't let her know the truth.

Regina looks at Emma and knows it's a touchy subject so she doesn't push the blonde, so she changes the subject.

"He is a very bright little boy." Emma says with a smile, Henry always seems to make her smile.

"He gets that from your side of the family." Regina says with a smile at how proud Emma looks.

"That he does." Emma replies giving Regina a soft smile. Emma and Regina chat for a while and that's when Regina realizes the time.

Narrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "my Father should have been back about two hours ago. It's not like him not to call me if he's going to be late." Regina says starting to get worried.

Meanwhile across town, Cora and Leo stumble across Henry walking down the street to his car. Cora gets an idea as she says, "come Leo, I have an idea."

Cora and Leo make their way over to Henry and when he gets to his car door, they push him inside. Leo holding Henry down while Cora starts the car and heads out of town towards the woods where they can get rid of him for good.

…

Emma looks at Regina seeing the worry in her eyes, attempting to calm her down, "does your Father have a curfew?" Emma smiles mischievously, "is he going to get grounded." To Emma's luck her joke works as Regina chuckles hitting Emma on the arm. "Awwwww," the blonde says with a smile as Regina just smiles back. "Do you want to go look for him?"

"I'm going to call him first." Regina leaves the room and after 10 minutes comes back in the room looking more worried, "he's not answering! It's not like him to not answer his phone, especially if it's me calling!" Emma can see the panic rising in her friend.

"Ok," Emma says, "let's go look for him, I'm sure he's just been in town getting your craving of pancakes from Granny's." Emma smiles hoping to calm Regina, _we'll find him. _

…

Leo comes in to the room where Cora is waiting, "have you dealt with him yet?" Cora asks with a smile.

"Yes." He gives her a wicked smile back.

"May I ask what you did?"

Leo chuckles, "let's just say he's been in a terrible accident and his car ended up wrapped around a tree while he was driving drunk."

Cora gives him another smile, "very good dear, now how about that kiss?"

He leans down and kisses Cora, "much more behaved than Regina," he says with a slight chuckle.

This will be fun.

Just want to say thank you for all the people reading ,reviewing and following the story means a lot and a big thank you to Amanda who is helping me so much with the story please leave

Just want to say thank you for all the people reading following and reviewing the story means a lot and a big thank you to Amanda who is helping me so much with the story :)


	11. Chapter 11

While driving Regina around town, looking to see if they can see Henry or his car they come to a stop when they see flashing red a blue lights and what they can see of remains of a car which might as well be wrapped around a tree.

Emma has a bad feeling about the whole scene in front of her.

Both woman get out of the car and that's when David stops them, "you have to turn around and go back that way Re-"

"Dad-"

"Its sheriff to you, now go home."

Emma turns to get back into the car when Regina screams, "NO! NO! NO!" And starts to run towards the car only to be stopped by David's arms around her waist pulling her away from the accident.

"Regina you can't."

"But that's my Dad's car! Is he? NO PLEASE, NO!" He pulls Regina to side, her small frame shaking in sadness, sobbing and crying as the truth dawns on her.

Emma comes over to Regina's side, "it's going to be ok, Dad tell her it's going to be ok!" Emma's afraid of the expression on her Father's face, no this can't be happening. Not now.

"I can't Emma."

"Why not?" She screams, holding the fragile brunette in her arms. Emma's eyes are pleading for this not to be true.

"Because, as soon as the car hit the tree it was set on fire. We only knew about it when someone called that there was a fire."

Regina can't stop crying, "I can't do this! NO! I can't believe it!" Regina pushes away from Emma's comforting hold and starts to walk away.

"WAIT! REGINA!" Emma shouts, Regina ignores the blonde and continues to walk. Emma pulls Regina back by the arm which earns Emma a slap to her cheek. Emma holds her hand to her cheek, when Regina notices what she did she snaps out of it for a minute.

Holding her hands up to her mouth in shock, "Oh my God, Emma I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just… Leo." Emma shushes Regina bringing Regina back in to a big hug letting all her emotions out them Emma coaxes Regina to walk back to the car. She needs someone, now more than ever, Henry was the last person the brunette had left.

_I'm never leaving her. _

Emma carries a sleeping Regina in to the house, having already called Ruby to ask if she could pick up Henry. Ruby, having heard what happened from the gossip at the diner and David when he came to eat lunch, quickly agreed.

Emma stays with Regina, Regina wakes up to a blonde stroking her hair.

"Where am I?" Regina speaks in a tired and husky voice.

Emma gives her a sympathetic smile, "you're at home, you fell asleep in the car."

Regina's eyes once again fill with tears, "so it's true, it wasn't just a bad dream." Regina starts to cry into her hands. Mumbling, "I have no one left, I'm all alone now."

Emma lifts Regina's chin up, "hey, hey… Shhh, you'll be ok. You have me. Daniel's looking down on you. You will be fine, I'm here for you, and I'm never leaving you. You're not alone."

Regina turns to look at the clock, "Henry?" Regina looks up at Emma who is still absentmindedly stroking her hair to comfort the young brunette.

"All taken care of, Ruby is looking after him."

Regina gets up, "where are you going?" Emma asks from behind her.

"For a drink." Emma walks in to kitchen and she knows Regina isn't going for a hot beverage, but a nice glass of whisky.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you" Regina pours the drink in to a glass and downs it in one go.

As she goes to pour herself another one Emma stops her, "no you're not going to drink your own sorrows away, Regina, I know he's gone, but he wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"GET OUT!" Regina shouts, "don't tell me what my Father wouldn't want, don't act like we're best friends. You didn't even try to contact me when I was with Leopold all those years living in hell. My Father helped you give birth, that's it! And you named your child with no Father after him. Great for you."

That's when Emma slaps Regina, "don't. you. dare. Your Father helped me through everything, my own parents threw me out because… because…" Emma stutters over the words.

"What? Emma, you had a one night stand and got knocked up!"

"NO!" Emma shouts back, "I was raped! At your wedding!" Emma shuts her mouth.

_Shit what did I just do?_

Emma heads for the door. Regina stands there for a moment in shock.

_She was raped?_

She goes after Emma, "Emma wait!" She runs to catch up to the blonde, "I'm sorry!" Emma turns on her feet looking at the brunette.

"Its fine, I know it was just the grief talking. I've seen it before, with my parents arguing at each other when Daniel died."

"Come on." Regina holds her hand out and Emma takes it, Regina leads them up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom." As they come into Regina's bedroom Regina motions to the bed, "sit." Regina goes into her closet, finding the hiding spot she put the scrapbook. Even after she came back with her Father she kept the scrapbook in a safe spot. It helped her through her time with Leopold, more than anyone would ever know. "While I was ill, I added things to the scrapbook you gave me for my wedding." Regina opens the first page to see a picture of Emma and Daniel taking a selfie.

Emma starts to laugh at the picture, "I look so goofy!"

Regina points to another picture on the page of the three of them, "at least you don't have a weird pouty face like me, I mean look at me. What was I thinking."

Emma looks at Regina, "You've gone from weird tiny princess to a beautiful queen." Regina blushes at Emma's comment, Emma strokes Regina's cheek.

"You are very beautiful Regina, even if you don't think you are." Emma leans in kissing Regina's lips ever so softly. Regina pulls away shocked at first but goes in for another soft kiss then pulls back.

Emma looks at Regina both woman not sure how they feel, "I think I better go." Emma says as she looks at Regina's confused expression.

Regina thinks to herself _did I do something wrong._

Emma puts Regina's mind at ease without even knowing it, "I have to get Henry," Emma gently cups Regina's cheek, "it's getting late and I need to put him to bed." Emma shrugs, "so he gets up for school tomorrow."

Regina just nods her head and walks Emma to the door opening it, "I'm sorry Emma."

The sudden apology makes Emma turn around with a confused expression she asks, "what for?" Emma hopes it isn't an apology for the kiss, though it was quick it made her heart stutter.

"For what happened at the wedding, if I wouldn't have invited you then it wouldn't have happened, and you and your parents would be talking." Regina mumbles under her breath, "you would still have your family if it wasn't for me."

Emma is quick to reply, "you can't guarantee me that I wouldn't have been raped if I hadn't have come to your wedding. Regina this isn't your fault." Regina looks down with doubt which has Emma cupping Regina's cheeks within her hands making her look up, "Regina look at me, this. isn't. your. fault. What my parents did isn't your fault. They chose to kick me out. They aren't my family any more. My real family is right here. Granny, Ruby, your Father, Henry and me. We're family." Emma laughs, "even you, you're my best friend, Regina, even if you don't think so. No matter how Henry was conceived I wouldn't change what happened to me. Not having him would be way worse."

Regina smiles at Emma, for now her doubts won't get the better of her. "Good night, Emma."

"Good night Regina."


	12. Chapter 12

Regina didn't sleep at all last night and neither did Emma. Emma was thinking about what she had done, she had kissed Regina. She's never kissed a girl until now, she's kissed a guy but when she kissed Regina sparks flew.

It was different, she remembers when she first saw Regina and how beautiful Emma thought she was, and still is.

Emma snaps out of her memory when she hears Henry shouting for her.

"Yes Henry?"

"I was wondering how I got in to my bed and where's Ruby?"

"She's at the diner, you were asleep when I brought you home. I didn't want to wake you from you're nightly duties of saving the queen."

Henry smiles at Emma, "thank you Mommy!" Emma smiles and hugs her son.

…

Regina's downstairs making herself a cup of strong coffee, she can't believe her Father is really gone. She has tried to call her Mother but there's no answer.

She sits at the kitchen island thinking of all the past events. Emma being raped at her wedding, being in an abusive relationship, Dad dying and now a kiss from Emma.

Regina has never thought of girls in that way but when she kissed Emma something just clicked inside her again, she felt love in the kiss and it confuses her.

…

At the cabin Leo and Cora are talking about their next move.

"Well, I want to find out who was in the picture with Emma."

"What picture?" Cora says.

"On the sheriff's desk there was a picture. It had Emma and a little boy in it."

"Oh that's her little brat Henry."

"It's her child? Who is the Father?"

Cora shrugs her shoulders, "she says it was a one night stand or so I've heard. What does she have to do with this anyway? Why are you so interested in the blonde?"

"Because I think that it's my child."

At this Cora looks up in shock, "WHAT!?" Cora snaps.

Leo looks down sheepishly, "well I kind of, you know, might've… forced myself on her at the wedding." He says quietly to Cora.

Cora looks at rolling her eyes at Leo, _what an idiot._

"I might have a plan to get my daughter back."

"How?"

"By using the blonde. Regina loves Emma and would do anything to make sure she doesn't get hurt, all we have to do is wait."

…

There was a knock at the door, Regina goes to answer it to find the blonde that had taken up her thoughts since the night before.

"Emma what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on how you're doing."

Regina smiles, "I'm fine thank you, please come in" Regina steps out of the way to let Emma in. As they walk into the kitchen Regina asks, "would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please!" Emma says with a smile. After what feels like a long time of silence, Emma feels a need to break the silence.

"So about last night, kissing you was-"

"It was weird but nice." Regina says with a shy smile. Now it was Emma's turn to blush.

Regina smiles at the blonde's blush, "you're all red." Regina laughs as she teases the embarrassed blonde. "Sorry." Regina chuckles.

Emma shrugs, "it's ok."

"So what are you doing today?"

Emma replies, "nothing much." Emma shrugs, "I have to pick Henry up from school in an hour. You?"

"Well I don't really know what to do because I can't get hold of my Mom and I don't know what to do about my Father…" Regina gives a sad smile, "because there's no body to put to rest or cremate and the police haven't gotten back to me about what happened."

"Well why don't you come with me and Henry to the beach then, get some dinner at Granny's until someone calls. I don't think your dad would want you mopping around the house all day."

Regina gives Emma a soft smile, "that's true. Thank you."

"No problem."

An hour passes and they're waiting outside Henry's class to pick him up.

He comes running out and straight in to his Mother's arms and asks looking straight at Regina, "who are you?"

"Henry this is Regina, my friend. She's coming to the park at the side of the beach with us. Is that ok?" Henry nods his head eagerly and gives Regina a shy smile.

They quickly arrive at the beach, Henry runs in front of the two women and goes straight for the slide.

Emma smiles and looks at Regina, "first to the swing has to push the other one." Regina laughs and both women run for the swing, Regina passes Emma and gets to the swing sitting on it with pride.

"I guess you win." Emma makes a sad puppy face Regina just shakes her head. Emma and Regina both watch Henry play as Emma pushes Regina on the swing. After Henry has lost count of how many times he has been down the slide he runs over to Emma and Regina.

"Can I have a turn" he asks Regina politely.

Regina smiles replying, "of course you can." She gets off the swing and picks him up and places him gently on the swing. Both women start to push Henry on the swing, not to high though.

Emma and Regina hold one of Henry's hands while swinging him in the air on the way to Granny's. Each of them has a bright smile on their face.

They walk in to Granny's and sit at a booth. Ruby takes their order and as they wait for it to arrive Cora walks through the door. Hearing the bell chime both Emma and Regina look at the door to see Cora with her devil smirk, Cora walks over to the booth where they sit.

"Regina can I talk to you, in private?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of me." Emma says defiantly.

"Don't be a child Regina, can I talk to you when I get home?" Regina asks, the familiar sense of fear creeping upon her. "I'm having a meal with my friend and her son, so I will talk to you when I get home." Cora -not happy with her daughter's suggestion- just huffs and walks away slamming the door behind her.

Regina places her head on table feeling a headache coming on, that's when Henry starts to stroke her hair, "are you ok?" Henry had taken a liking to Regina the moment he met her.

Regina looks up in to Henry's eyes, "yes I'm ok."

"I don't like that lady." Henry says looking at Regina.

"Henry that's not very polite."

He turns to Regina mumbling, "sorry." He doesn't like that the lady made his new friend sad.

"No that's ok, I don't like her very much either." Regina smiles mischievously as Emma smiles, seeing Regina talk to Henry warmed her heart.

After Regina had eaten Emma gave her a lift home Henry had fell asleep on the way to Regina's house Emma pulled up outside the big white mansion Regina turned to Emma and make sure nobody was round Regina gives Emma a kiss goodbye and gets out of the car. Emma touches her lips where Regina had just kissed her and watches the woman walk in to her house. She is slightly worried of the conversation that Regina will have with her Mother, but she has to believe that Regina can take care of herself.

Little do both women know that Leo's watching from behind a tree, he can't believe his eyes. Regina just kissed a woman, but not any woman Emma.

When Regina walks in to the house, Cora is quick to come in to the hallway.

"Come Regina." Regina follows Cora obediently into the living room taking a seat, Regina is the first one to speak.

"What are we going to do about Daddy?" Regina asks in a sad voice.

"We're going to get a plaque and place it on the wall of the family mausoleum that's all we can do Regina." Regina nods her head since she knows they don't have a body to put to rest or cremate. Regina gets up to leave the room but Cora grabs Regina's arm before she can leave.

"Why are you hanging around with Emma and that child?" Regina pulls her hand back and looks at Cora with disgust.

"That child is named Henry and it's none of your business who I hang around with, she has been there for me through everything unlike you who only shows up if something is in it for you." Cora's shocked that her daughter has the nerve to talk back.

Cora slaps Regina, hard, "don't you dare talk back to me."

Regina slaps Cora back with a strength neither of them expected, "don't you dare hit me." Regina screams, "I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm through with being hit like a disobedient child. GET. OUT. NOW!" Regina yells.

"Very well Regina" Cora walks out of the house.

Cora heads to her car where Leo is waiting in the back seat, "so how was the visit with the daughter?"

Cora looks at Leo, "she slapped me and told me to get out."

"She will get what's coming to her Cora don't you worry. She will suffer."

"How?" Cora asks.

"Well that little blonde was kissing your daughter before she went into the house. I think Regina is falling in love from what I saw."

"Is that so? Well I think we need to keep watching and see where this relationship is going and then crush them." Cora says with an evil smile.

_This will be fun. _


	13. Chapter 13

Emma can't get Regina out of her mind, she likes the brunette but her little lie was driving her crazy. She needs to tell Regina the truth about what happened that night but doesn't want to lose their new friendship (or something that can be defined as more than friendship).

Emma just dropped Henry off at school and decides to ask the brunette if she wants to go for a walk in the woods and have a picnic. Emma gets some food from Granny's, hoping that Regina will say yes.

Emma knocks on Regina's door and immediately sees the brunette.

"Hi Emma." Regina smiles.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you want to go for a walk with me. I also have food." At this Regina just smiles. After last night's events with her Mother she needs to take her mind off of things.

Emma and Regina drive to the edge of the woods and start to walk. They laid down Emma's blanket in a nice open spot where beams of lights came through the trees. Regina takes a sandwich out of the basket as does Emma and they eat in silence until Emma breaks it.

"Regina there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Regina turns her full attention to Emma noticing her serious expression.

"I really like you and so does Henry, he keeps asking when we're going to go to the park again with you. He's taken a liking to you" at this Regina just smiles and Emma smiles back, Regina leans in to give Emma a brief kiss. Emma wants to continue what she has to say but kisses Regina back and gets carried away, kissing Regina deeper and moving her fingers in to her raven locks and Regina's hands into blonde curls.

Spying on them, Cora and Leo follow quietly behind them watching the two women get more heated by the minute. Cora is disgusted with the sight of her daughter kissing the blonde. Leo is just jealous that Regina is the first one to make the move on Emma, after all Leo and Regina are still married, at least in his eyes. They continue to watch the pair from a distance, careful not to be noticed.

Emma's the first to break the kiss, so both women can take a breath. Regina holds Emma's hand and looks up into her eyes, both women haven't noticed the black clouds that start to gather. Rain drops start to fall as the two women look up.

"I think we better go," Emma chuckles.

Both Emma and Regina run back to the car soaking wet. They drive to Regina's house only just making it when Emma's car runs out of gas. Regina offers Emma to come in the house to get dry and she can take her Father's car to pick Henry up and get some gas for Emma's car.

Both women walk into the house and Regina leads Emma upstairs, handing Emma a towel and some short bottoms with a tank top. Emma goes in the bathroom to get out of her wet clothes while Regina gets changed in her bedroom. Emma leaves the bathroom door open ajar. That's when Regina sees Emma in just her shorts drying her hair. Regina quickly turns around with a blush on her face, a few minutes later Emma comes out of the bathroom to a rose red faced Regina.

"What's got you all flustered?" Emma says with a smile, Emma's nipples are showing through the fine fabric of retinas top, Regina bites her lip.

That's when Emma smiles, "like what you see?" Regina snaps back out of it, Emma walks forward taking Regina's bottom lip biting it softly, hearing a moan from the brunette.

Regina leans backwards on to the bed with Emma landing on top of her not breaking their kiss. Regina runs her fingers through blonde hair. Emma moves her hands to Regina's breasts and starts to kiss Regina's neck.

Regretfully Regina says, "Emma stop." Regina kisses the blonde's lips, "I'm not ready for that yet."

Emma just nods her head and kisses Regina's lips, "ok. I think we need to get my clothes dry anyway, can't go out like this can I?"

Regina snorts shaking her head, "no dear you can't."

Regina walks downstairs after she gets ready, she tells Emma where the dryer is and that she will meet her in the kitchen.

Making herself and Emma a cup of hot chocolate, Regina is just about to sit when there is a knock at the door.

"Regina!" Cora calls from the closed door. Regina rolls her eyes and walks to the door, Emma walks into the kitchen having a sip of hot chocolate she always did like Regina's hot chocolate.

"What do you want?" Regina spits at her Mother.

"Regina that is no way to talk to me, however, I'm here to say sorry and that I have put a plaque up for your Father."

Regina nods her head, "thank you Mother now if that's all I have a guest that I need to get back to."

"Aren't you going to come see it?"

"Yes Mother I will go see it, by myself if you don't mind."

Cora huffs in frustration, "so who is with you?"

Emma shouts, "do you have any cocoa?"

"Sorry all out," Regina shouts back.

Cora's anger grows, "is that the blonde?" Cora snaps.

"Yes and there is nothing you can do about it, so now if you don't mind, leave." Regina shuts the door.

Emma comes out of the kitchen, "was that your…"

"Yes she came to tell me that my Father has a plaque on the wall of the mausoleum." A single tear drops down Regina's cheek.

"Hey don't cry." Emma wipes away the tear.

"I miss him so much, Emma, if I didn't have you I don't know what I would have done."

"Hey don't talk like that, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." The dryer starts to beep, "I guess my clothes are dry."

A few minutes later Regina and Emma are both ready to go, they pick up a giddy Henry from school and get some gas and go back to the house so Emma can get her car.

Regina's playing in the front garden with Henry when she thinks she saw someone in the house, she shakes it off thinking she just caught a car going past with the reflection in the glass.

She continues to play with Henry chasing him around the garden, Emma takes this time to grab Henry while he is too focused on Regina to notice her.

She starts to tickle Henry who starts to shout, "NO Mommy! Stop that tickles!" He shouts letting out little chuckles. Regina jumps in taking Henry from Emma putting him down, then pushing Emma down to the floor. Quickly Henry goes to help her. Regina and Henry both start to tickle Emma, she squirms under Regina and Henry, all three of them giggling like little kids.

"Ok! Ok, I surrender!" Emma shouts throwing her hands up in the air. Breathing deeply, "come on Henry it's time to go."

Henry groans, "do we have to?"

"Yes it's getting late, and it's almost time for bed."

Henry pouts, "ok."

"Say goodbye to Regina."

"Bye Regina." Henry says with a smile and begins to walk to the car.

Emma kisses Regina's lips, "goodbye." Regina replies the same to the blonde. Regina watches the blonde drive away then makes her way into the house.

"Hello Regina." She knows that voice, it can't be. She turns quickly on her heals, fear growing inside of her, _why is he here?_

"What are you doing here, how did you get in?"

He walks towards Regina, "the back door, Regina, you should really learn to lock it." Regina runs for her phone but Leo grabs her, "no, no, no, no. Not so fast Regina, don't worry," he says stroking her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you." He says mischievously.

"Yeah right." Regina pushes him away taking a step back.

Leo walks forward, "can we talk please, I want to make a deal with you."

"And what would that be?" She laughs humorlessly, "to let you go free, to not press charges against you."

At this Leo just laughs, "no dear, a deal so your precious Swan and her child won't get hurt. You are to welcome me back into this house and be my wife again or she will pay the price." After a second he laughs, "again."

"What do you mean?" She asks fearfully.

"Well you invited her to the wedding. You embarrassed me so, to make sure she didn't come back around you I fucked her, and she loved it."

Regina runs at Leo, "YOU BASTARD! She didn't enjoy any of it, you raped her, you're sick!" Regina hits Leo in the chest.

Leo holds Regina's hands in a tight grip, "so what will it be? Are you going to come back to me or am I going to have to-"

"You won't hurt her! Promise?" Leo nods his head, Regina pulls away with unshed tears in her eyes "Fine."

_Welcome back to hell, _she thinks bitterly.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo sleeps in the same bed as Regina except now, Regina doesn't sleep a wink to scared of what Leo might do to her.

How can she explain this to Emma?

Leo told her to break it off with Emma not even to be her friend. Regina doesn't want to but she doesn't want Emma to get hurt, Emma means everything to her.

Later that day Regina answers the door to the same young blonde who has plagued her thoughts since she agreed to Leo's deal.

"Hi," Emma says to the brunette.

"Hi," Regina says back awkwardly.

"Me and Henry were wondering if you wanted to go to the park with us?"

Regina just shakes her head sadly. "I can't, Emma, I'm sorry." Regina tries with everything in her to not let tears fall, nevertheless make sure Emma can't see them.

Emma looks at Regina and knows something is up, "what's the matter Regina? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The brunette snaps back a little too quick.

_Please drop it Emma, I don't have the strength to fight. _

Emma steps back with a sad expression on her face, "ok, I'm here when you want to talk." Emma smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Regina closes the door and starts to cry, she can't go back to living like this she just can't.

That's when Leo comes down the stairs, "what's up with you?" Leo smiles knowing exactly what happed since he was listening to Regina's conversation with Emma.

"None of your business."

Regina goes to walk away but Leo pulls her back, "It is my business." He says dangerously. "Because you kissed her Regina, I have been spying on you for a couple of weeks now. You have feelings for her and now you're going get rid of her and the brat or I will get rid of them both. Understood?" Regina nods her head she doesn't want any harm to come to Emma or Henry.

…

Emma's at Granny's she has had a bad feeling all day, ever since she went to see Regina. She can't help but think something was up. She orders her and Henry some food. When the bell chimes above the door and to her shock Leo walks in, and her heart stops. She doesn't know what to do but then Regina is by his side holding his hand which makes her blood boil. Why are they so close? She knows Regina is acting just to keep him sweet but why? Emma turns to see Regina, they both share a look. She sees a longing in Regina's eyes but knows Regina won't give in.

Regina is the first to look away.

Before Leo and Regina leave the diner, Regina goes to the bathroom. Emma sees this as her chance to talk to the brunette, so she walks into the bathroom only to find Regina washing her hands.

"Emma what are you doing in here? You shouldn't be in here!" Regina has fear in her eyes.

"What is he doing here Regina? Why are you back together with him?"

"That's none of your business!" Regina shouts leaving the bathroom only to come to a complete stop, making Emma crash into her. Emma looks where Regina's looking in confusion.

_What has her looking like she's seen a ghost?_

She pushes past Regina as she sees Leo talking to Henry, her anger growing by the second.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouts at Leo standing in front of Henry protectively. Emma shouts at Ruby to take Henry out back. "You are not to go near my child, do you hear me?" Leo just smiles and shrugs his shoulders at this point. Regina stands beside Leo, cowering behind the conversation, she always wanted to ensure Henry and Emma's safety. She follows silently behind Leo as he heads out of the diner.

Back at the mansion, as soon as Regina walks through the door she is pinned to the wall with Leo's hand around her throat.

"What did you say to her in the bathroom?" He asks angrily.

"Nothing." Regina chokes out.

Leo slaps her across her face leaving a bright red mark across her cheek, "if I find out you lied to me you will be sorry." He threatens in a low voice. Regina nods her head quickly. "Now, get me a drink." Regina once again nods her head and walks to the kitchen, getting Leo a glass of whiskey. When Regina returns with the whiskey Leo is sitting by the fire place. She hands him his drink and walks out of the room, Leo says nothing.

Regina walks upstairs to take a long deserved bath knowing Leo is downstairs and that there is a lock on the bathroom door makes her relax.

Regina starts to run her bath with a lot of bubbles, she starts to take off her clothes and double checks that the door is locked and she has a towel ready for her, she turns off the taps and gets in the bath. She moves the bubbles over her breasts even though nobody will see her as she is just about to wash her hair.

Leo shouts, "REGINA! REGINA! Where are you?" She jumps out of the bath and goes downstairs to where she left Leo.

Leo looks at Regina with hunger in his eyes, Regina should have known not to come down in just a towel.

"I was going to ask you to go out and get me some more whiskey, but I guess I'll have to do it myself because you can't go out like that, can you?" Regina doesn't miss the way his eyes roam her figure, not looking at her eyes while speaking to her.

Regina shakes her head, "I can go get dry first."

Leo just shakes his head, "next time Regina, tell me you're taking a bath so I know." He says while approaching her. He pulls Regina's towel from her body, making Regina cover herself with what little modesty she has left of herself with her hands. "Why are you hiding these from me Regina?" Leo throws her forcefully on the sofa. Regina struggles, she isn't going to go down without a fight.

She pushes and kicks against him, "GET OFF ME!" she screams, fighting with all her might.

Leo picks Regina's head up and pushes it back down on the arm of the sofa, causing Regina to falter and let out a low groan in pain. Leo takes this chance to put his full weight on Regina letting his member free from his pants. Regina gasps as he enters her roughly, she looks away not wanting to see his face as he violates her. Leo ignores her as she cries at the rough treatment, her body screaming in pain. When he's finished he gets off her and throws the towel at her still trembling body.

_Always the scared one._ He muses as he leaves the room and heads out of the house. Regina can't believe what she had just let him do to her again.

_Why am I so weak?_

She goes back upstairs where her nice bath had lost its bubbles and turned cold. She turns on the shower to the hottest heat to get rid of the smell of him. As she stands in the shower she starts to cry knowing that he isn't there to hear her, she lets go.

…

**2 Days later**

Leo is out god knows where, so Regina decides to go the Granny's where she sees Emma and Henry. Henry has chocolate all over his face, she smiles at the little boy. She realizes then, just how much she actually misses them.

Regina turns to Emma, "hi, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Emma doesn't say anything about the marks on the brunette's face, not wanting to embarrass her in front of Ruby who is taking her order of coffee.

But then Henry looks up from his chocolate pancakes, "you have dirt on your face Regina." Henry says with a little chuckle, at this Regina just holds her cheek in shock. She thought she had covered it well enough. She runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

Emma follows her, "Regina did he do that to you?" Regina was trying her best not to cry, "Regina I didn't want to start a scene out there, but did he?" Regina turns to face Emma as she comes closer.

Emma reaches out to touch Regina's cheek but she moves away, "please go, Emma if he-"

"If he what? Regina, if he found out I was talking to you? What is he going to do?"

Regina says without thinking, "you know exactly what he'll do!"

Emma just shakes her head, "he told you to st-"

"Yes he told me to, that's why-"

"That 's why you're keeping your distance."

Regina walks over to Emma, "yes because he said if I tell you or come near you he would hurt you and Henry. Emma, I don't know what to do! I can't live like this, I LOVE YOU TO MUCH!"

Emma looks at Regina with a growing smile on her face, "I love you too." Regina strokes Emma's bottom lip with her thumb ad leans in to kiss the other woman softly. Emma returns the kiss softly.

Both women break apart from the kiss, Regina goes to walk out of the bathroom.

"Regina wait!" Emma turns Regina gently to her, Emma strokes her cheek. "Do you want help?" Regina looks in the mirror and shakes her head then turns the tap on and washes her face.

"Let them see it, I don't care anymore." There is bruising all down her cheek, marks above her eyes. Emma notices how it looks worse than it did with makeup covering it. Emma kisses the bruising softly.

"You are strong Regina and so brave, don't let anybody tell you different."

Regina lets one tear slide down her cheek, "it's because you make me strong." Emma and Regina both walk out, Regina grabs her coffee to go, knowing Leo could be on his way back at any time.

Ruby looks to Emma and then at Granny, "I'll tell you later." Emma says and then leans in to clean Henry's face with a napkin.

…

Regina walks through the door to find Leo waiting at the bottom step of the stairs.

"Where have you been Regina?"

"Out." Regina replies, Leo gets up and walks over to Regina, grabbing her by the throat. He sees the uncovered marks and bruises on Regina's face and neck.

"You went out like that!"

She pulls his hand away, "yes! No point in hiding it anymore is there." He grabs her by the hair, pulling her upstairs, "NO STOP!" Regina shouts trying to get him to release his hold on her, he shoves her into the spare bedroom. Making her land on the floor, before she can get up he has shut and locked the door. "NO! NO! NO!" Regina runs to the door. "No not again! Let me out! Leo, let me out!" Regina hits the door with her fists crying, "Please!" She pleads.

Leo lets out a chuckle, "and why should I let you out?"

"Because I haven't done anything!"

"Oh I don't think that's true. I've been tracking you, Regina, you went to Granny's and a certain someone was in the bathroom with you."

"Hello dear."

"Mother!" Regina shouts, "why are you doing this?"

"You need to learn Regina, you are not being a good wife to Leo. However, I am." Regina shakes her head in disbelief and shock. "What didn't you hear me?" Cora says, "me and Leo are together, after you nearly got him locked up. But I used my mayor skills to destroy the evidence."

"You what?!" Regina shouts, "why?" Tears silently made their way down Regina's face.

"Because, Regina, we enjoy watching you suffer and now that you're in here, there is no one to protect your precious blonde." Cora smirks while walking away from the door, Regina starts to bang on the door with her fists hard.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Oh Regina that won't help you, you're nothing but a weak little girl. You're just like you're father, Leo are you coming?"

"Yeah." Regina starts to cry realizing she could do nothing.

Leo and Cora go down the stairs and hear a phone beep.

"Does she still have her phone on her?"

"I'll get it" Leo says going back to the room.

It's a message from Emma telling Regina that she loves her and that she will be there for her and that Regina can always stay with her and Henry.

Leo opens the door, barging into the room. Regina runs to him, but Leo just grabs her arms before she can start a fight.

"Where's your phone?" He sneers, "you told her what I did didn't you?"

"No! No!" Regina shakes her head in fear.

Cora snaps, "don't you dare lie Regina! I heard it all, you should really check who is in the bathroom." Leo grabs Regina's phone and sends Emma a message, saying it out loud as he types it.

**Please can you come to the house, Leo just attacked me and he's gone. I want to go! Emma, I want out of this town with you and Henry! Please, Emma I'm so scared. **

…

"Ruby, Granny!" Emma shouts, "I'm going to Regina's she needs help-"

"Go to her, its ok Emma we'll look after Henry." Emma nods her head and gets in her car heading to the mansion she pulls up outside of the driveway. Little did she know she is walking straight in to a trap.

"Now you little bitch," Leo says when Emma knocks on the front door "just shout come ?" Regina nods her head.

" Regina!" Emma shouts from outside, her concern growing.

"COME IN" As the door opens, all Emma sees is darkness. "EMMA RUN!" Emma hears right before Leo pushes Regina in to the wall, hitting her head hard. Hindered by her hands being bound behind her, Regina is rendered unconscious instantly.

"REGINA!" Emma shouts hitting Leo when he goes for her, throwing punches at him. He grabs her wrists pushing her against the wall, Cora comes up behind Leo handing him the tape to bind Emma's wrists together. Emma puts up a struggle, she looks at the brunette on the floor then her face is pulled away by Cora, "take her upstairs and tie her to the chair and lock the room." Emma could care less about her predicament, all she cares about is Regina.

_Fight. _

_**Flashback **_

"_Regina? Daniel? Where are you?" Emma shout. _

"_Daniel your sister is looking for us." _

_Regina laughs as Daniel kisses her, "that is all a part of the game. That way I get some alone time with you." He whispers into her ear causing Regina to laugh. Daniel leans in to kiss Regina and she kisses him back._

"_Mhmmm, I like this game." Both of them chuckle hiding behind one of the trees, but their chuckle gives them away._

"_Found you!" Emma smiles then adds, "ewwww! Gross!"Emma says looking away which earns another chuckle from Regina._

"_You will be in this position soon Emma."_

"_Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

"_Oh look at you being the protective brother!"The three of them laugh together as they continue their game. _

_**End Flashback **_


	15. Chapter 15

Regina starts to wake with a pounding in her head, she sees nobody around so she gets up and makes a run for the door.

"We are not done with you just yet my dear."

Regina steps back in shock, "what are you going to do?" She says with fear in her eyes.

Leo grabs Regina, holding her tight. Cora shuts the door and moves forward to face a struggling Regina. She slaps her then proceeds to punch Regina in the stomach earning a low groan from the brunette.

Cora lifts Regina's head, "you are a disgrace to this family and you deserve everything you get."

Regina looks at her Mother while shaking her head trying her best not to cry out in pain, "why do you hate me so much? You never loved me!"

"Oh I love you Regina I just think I gave the wrong child up, maybe my other child would have obeyed her husband and not been such a disappointment. But then again if you weren't a disappointment I wouldn't have Leo."

"What?" This was all too much for Regina to take in, "I have a sister?" Regina breathes out in disbelief.

"Yes." Cora replies, "oh and after your Father saved you from your sins me and Leo made it our mission to destroy you. Leo lost his job and I lost my house but yet you Regina, you played happy family and got the blonde swan god knows doing what."

Regina just looks at Cora knowing she might not get out of this alive, she goes to speak but she hears Emma shout, "REGINA! REGINA!"

Leo smiles, "looks like someone wants to see you."

"Please!" Regina pleads in vain, the last thing she wants is for Emma to get hurt. Cora and Leo drag Regina into the room that they left Emma in.

Emma looks up, "leave her alone!"

"Shut Up!" Cora says and Leo gives Emma a wicked smile.

"No stop please! Let me go!" Regina struggles as she is forced to lie on her stomach and tied to the bed while Leo sits on her back, holding her down while Cora ties her legs.

"Give me your belt." Cora says, Leo gets off Regina and takes off his belt, handing it to Cora. At this Regina squirms and struggles against her restraints.

"Please Mother! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! PLEASE!" She pleads.

"It's too late Regina." Regina screams in agony as the belt hits her on her back, over and over again. Emma moves forward nearly knocking the chair over, trying in vain to help the brunette. Leo gags Emma and smiles thinking, _just like old times._

...

Across town Granny walks into the station to find Deputy Graham on duty.

"Deputy I need you and the Sheriff's help."

"What's the problem?"

"Its Emma, she got a text an hour ago from Regina saying that she needed help, I fear that Leo hurt her again. But I think something bad must have happened to them. I've tried Emma's phone but there's no answer."

"Well I'll have the Sheriff go by and take a look."

Graham picks up his phone and calls David, "Graham what is it?"

"Can you go to the mayor's mansion and check it out? Granny says your daughter and Regina have not been picking up the phone and she thinks Leo attacked Regina."

"Ok I'm heading over there right now, I'll call if I need back up so be ready."

"Ok."

…

Regina continues to scream as Cora hits her back with Leo's belt repeatedly. Emma can see the blood and the rips in the brunette's blouse.

"Stop!" Emma shouts, "you're hurting her!"

Cora chuckles, "that's the whole point dear."

"Let me take her place."

Regina says in a husky and tired voice, "no Emma please, I can take it." Regina lets out a sob.

"I'll do anything, please, just leave her alone."

"Fine I'm going to untie you and you are going to fuck her."

Emma shakes her head defiantly, "no I won't be like him."

"But you said anything dear, now you've gone back on your word so Regina gets a harsher punishment and sadly you won't be here to watch, only listen. Put her in the closet." Emma struggles as Leo puts her in the closet. She can still hear Regina's screams loud and clear through the closet door. Emma looks for something to help them, she looks through all the coats. In one of the pockets she finds a pocket knife, grabbing it in her hand she starts to cut the tape to free her hands. Emma hurries waiting for the most opportune moment, she needs to get out of here to help Regina. Regina keeps screaming as Cora gives her more lashes.

Emma is still in the closet when Leo walks out of the room, Emma takes this as her chance to get help, she runs out of the closet making a run for the door. She trips over something unknown to her in the dark. She looks up as she hears the quick foot falls and sees Leo coming towards her.

He picks Emma up by her hair. Emma responds by hitting him in his chest, hard. Leo isn't expecting her to retaliate. Caught off guard he falls against the wall.

Emma smirks, "never had anyone fight back before?"

He smirks back, "only one other person, your brother."

Emma falters, "what?"

Chuckling he says, "did you really think your brother just fell into the ditch?"

"NO!" Emma shouts, "you're lying."

"I was fighting with him, he was taking what was mine and now his sister is doing the same."

"YOU BASTARD! You killed my brother!" Emma hits him in the face, blinded by her anger she doesn't anticipate his fist coming at her face. Leo punches her, making Emma hit her head into the wall, falling to floor unconscious. He drags her into the room.

Regina had heard everything, "you… you killed Daniel? You are a monster!" She says as he walks through the door, she sees Leo dragging the blonde in. "NO! NO! EMMA!" Regina screams, "what did you do?" Her outburst earns Regina another lash to her back, Regina screams in pain.

"HUSH!" Cora snaps at her daughter.

There's a knock at the door, Cora looks out to see the Sheriff's car.

Scowling Cora says, "I will deal with this, gag her!"

Cora looks to Regina as Leo says, "with pleasure." He says with a smirk. Cora walks out of the room and down the stairs, she plasters a fake smile on her face as she opens the door.

"Sheriff what can I do for you?"

"I had a call about Regina being attacked and my daughter said she was coming here to check on her but nobody has seen her."

"Well she was here, but she left a while ago. Regina and her had a bit of a falling out and some nasty things were said."

David could tell Cora was lying because Emma's car was out front.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yes actually I do, my daughter is upstairs and she is very upset. She was just attacked by her husband and had a falling out with her friend. She has had a rough day."

Meanwhile back upstairs,

"Let's see what that big mouth of yours can do." Regina looks away as Leo starts to unzip his pants

That's when Emma starts to wake, she hears her Father's voice and shouts, "DAD!"

David hears his daughter immediately. Leo grabs Emma's mouth with his hand, shutting her up. David pushes past Cora and runs upstairs.

"You have my daughter in here." Regina shouts as she hears feet coming up the stairs.

Leo runs for the door, "no I'm not done with you yet." He shuts the door and locks it. Emma picks up the knife from the closet and points it at Leo, walking towards Regina.

"You come anywhere near me or Regina and you get it."

Leo laughs, "you should ask Regina what happens when little girls threaten me with pointy objects."

Emma wants to cut Regina's restraints and let her free, but doesn't want to give Leo the chance for another attack.

David is banging on the door, "let me in!" Cora comes up behind him, attempting to hit him in the head with a vase. David hits Cora knocking her to the floor before she has the chance to hit him. He turns back around and continues to bang at the door. Leo looks at the door and then back at Emma, he starts to walk towards her.

Emma walks towards him, "come any closer and I will end you."

She makes a jab at him and he grabs Emma's arm twisting the knife out of her hands as David breaks through the door. Leo pushes Emma in to David.

He walks over to Regina cutting her free he pulls her to him he puts the knife to her neck. Regina crys out as her body screams in protest.

"Try anything and she gets it." Leo makes his way out of the bedroom using Regina's body as a shield. When they were about to make their way down the stairs Emma sees David's gun, she pulls it out and shoots Leo. He drops the knife and falls down the stairs. Regina struggles, leaning against the staircase rail to support her body.

Cora awakes to see all of this, she goes for Emma screaming at her, "you killed him! YOU BITCH!" Knocking the gun out of Emma's hand Regina sees Emma, David and her Mother in a fight.

She hears a gun go off and screams, "EMMA!" Emma runs to Regina, David pining Cora to the floor. Emma holds Regina's stomach, gathering the brunette into her arms. Regina is faintly aware of the burning sensation in her abdomen.

Emma says, "Shhhh…" In a shaky voice, "you will be fine, just stay with me. Regina, I love you. You will be fine." Regina listens to the comforting words as her world went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank for the follows and the favourites please tell me what you think I would love to hear I have already had some amazing reviews and I want to say I huge thank you to Amanda for helping with the story realJane91 this chapter should put your mind at rest lol hope you enjoy :)**

David takes Cora to the police car and calls for back up and the paramedics as quick as he can. Emma's holding Regina's stomach as Regina groans in pain. Emma puts more pressure on the wound, clutching Regina tightly to her own body. Regina's eyes flutter open as she notices that she is still in Emma's arms, in her house.

"Sorry Emma" Regina struggles to say still groggy, she can feel the darkness coming again.

Emma chuckles keeping the tears at bay, "you are allowed to groan Regina, you were just shot."Regina gives Emma a weak smile closing her eyes, "no Regina stay awake."

"Wasn't I just asleep?"

"You've been in and out, we need to wait for the paramedics. Please Regina try to stay awake." Emma taps Regina's cheek. Regina groans, struggling to keep her eyes open. Sirens can be heard coming closer to the house.

"The ambulance is here, Regina." Regina slowly nods her head as her eyes shut once again. Emma picks up the small brunette and runs outside to the ambulance. Helping her inside.

They arrive at the hospital quickly, Emma is told to stay in the waiting room. A panicking Emma decides to call Ruby and Granny.

"Hi Ruby." Emma says in a shaky voice.

"Emma are you and Regina ok?"

"I'm fine but...but Regina she-she got shot and she lost consciousness on the way to the hospital. Oh my god, Ruby I… I can't lose her Ruby, I don't know what I would do!"

"Hey Emma calm down, I'm coming ok? I'll be right there, I'll leave Henry with Granny."

"Ok see you soon." As soon as she hangs up Dr. Whale comes out of the operation room only to be met by an anxious Emma pacing the halls.

"Is… Is she ok?"

"Regina is stable and so is the child." Emma looks at Dr. Whale as if he had grown two heads.

"What? Regina's pregnant?"

"Yes, it's early but everything is fine. You can go see her, but she's not awake yet."

"That's fine, Doctor, thank you." Emma hurries in to room to see Regina,

_She looks so small, just like when she came back home. She was doing so well before they came back trying to hurt her. I hope he roots in hell and she goes with him. _

Emma sits next to Regina and holds her hand, a few minutes later the blonde falls asleep.

Two hour pass before Regina starts to wake, she sees a sleeping Emma who looks like she hasn't moved the whole night. Regina smiles as she squeezes Emma's hand, the blonde starts to wake at the sudden movement.

Regina smiles as Emma starts to wipe the tears from Regina's cheeks, "it's all over now, they're not going to hurt you. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I won't let them." Emma adds the last part with a smile. Ruby is sitting nearby the bed on a chair, looking out for both women who had, had a long night. Ruby goes to get the doctor to tell him Regina woke up.

The doctor comes into the room, "Hi Regina, I'm just going to check your wounds." Regina nods as Dr. Whale lifts up her gown to check the bandage around her abdomen to see if it needs changing. "You'll be in the hospital for a while due to your condition to make sure everything stays ok."

"Ok Doctor, thank you." Regina says in husky voice, still raspy from exhaustion.

"Take it easy." Dr. Whale says to the brunette with a smile.

"Dr. Whale could I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course." Emma and Dr. Whale both head out of the room to stand in the hall.

"Regina, she's going to be fine." Dr. Whale tries to assure the blonde.

"I know." Emma smiles as she nods her head, "thank you." Emma looks down before looking back up at him, "but she doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"About her condition," Emma clarifies.

"She doesn't know she's pregnant?"

"No and I don't know how to tell her."

"I'm going to take a scan of her abdomen tomorrow to check that there is no bleeding. I can tell her the news then if you like?"

"Thank you but, I think I have to do it." Emma gives a smile and heads back into the room. She smiles at the brunette and sits back in the chair next to Regina. "Regina there's something you need to know." Emma thinks over what she's going to say before she stumbles over the words and instead says, "the doctor says you can go home by the end of the week, if everything's ok. But you'll be on bed rest."

Regina chuckles at Emma's awkward smile, "are you alright Emma?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm the one who should be asking you that."

"Because I'm the one in the hospital bed?"

"No, because your Mother is a crazy lunatic and you were shot and… and…" Emma can't bring herself to say the words.

"And what Emma?"

"Nothing."

Regina looks curiously at Emma, _is she keeping something from me?_

…

Ruby comes into the hospital room after doing a shift at the diner.

"Hi Regina, you feeling any better?" Ruby gives the other brunette a supportive smile.

"No not really, I feel sick." Regina replies.

"Where's Emma?" Ruby asks knowing the blonde wouldn't leave the brunette unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I told her to take a shower because I thought it was the smell of her making me feel sick." Ruby laughs causing Regina to chuckle. It only takes Ruby one quick glance at Regina's face for her to grab the trash can near Regina's bed and holding it in front of Regina while holding her hair back as she throws up what little she had left in her stomach.

That's when Emma walks in, her concern growing as she sees Regina with a trash can in front of her and Ruby holding her hair back for the other brunette.

"Are you ok?" The blonde rushes over to Regina.

Regina nods her head responding, "just sick that's all."

"Let me get you a glass of water."

Emma goes to the bathroom next to Regina's hospital bed, "you need to tell her Emma." Emma hears the voice behind her say as she gets out a glass to fill with water for Regina.

"Tell who what?"

"You need to tell Regina she's pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"You know I have hearing just like a wolf." Ruby grins, "and besides, she's having morning sickness just like a certain someone had." Emma smiles at the memory of Ruby helping her to the toilet when she felt sick.

Emma nods to Ruby, heading back into the hospital room with a glass of water in her hand for Regina, Ruby stays out of the room giving the two women space.

Regina looks at Emma with a raised eyebrow, "what's the matter?"

"There's something I have to tell you." Emma stutters, "Regina you're pregnant."

Regina's face drops in disbelief, _is this some kind of cruel joke?_

"No that… that can't be, no." Regina shakes her head.

Emma walks over to Regina, "the doctor told me…"

"You mean you knew and didn't tell me, how could you?"Emma stares at Regina, the look of utter betrayal in her eyes is something Emma would never forget.

"I didn't know what to say or how you would take it." Emma stutters, she reaches out to stroke Regina's cheek.

Regina flinches, leaning away from Emma's hand, "don't touch me! GET. OUT." Regina screams, "GET OUT!"

"I'm not leaving you like this."

Ruby comes in having heard the commotion, "Emma, she needs time." Ruby leads a reluctant Emma out of the room.

When both women have left the room, Regina starts to cry.

_How could this happen? What am I going to do?_

Regina places her shaking hands over her stomach, looking down she feels a rush of emotions overwhelm her.

That night, she cries herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A week later **

"Regina you can't leave the hospital alone, you need to be on bed rest and because there's no one who can look after you, you are going to have to stay here."

"No." Regina says to the doctor, "I'm not staying here I'm going home." Regina says going into the adjoining bathroom to get changed out of the hospital gown.

Doctor whale sighs and goes out of the room to find his girlfriend Ruby waiting for him.

"How is she?" Ruby asks.

"She's stubborn, she's going home with nobody to look after her."

"She won't talk to Emma either."

"I can't keep her against her will."

"I'll give Emma a call." Ruby says, "I have to tell her what's going on she's worried sick."

…

Regina comes home from the hospital, she hasn't seen or talked to Emma since what happened. Regina doesn't know what to do, she talked to the doctor about terminating the pregnancy but she can't bring herself to do it. She's wanted her own child for a long time now, and she finally has it, even if the child has a monster as a father.

Regina sits in the mansion all by herself, it doesn't feel like home anymore after that night. She constantly has nightmares, she sees Leo around every corner, haunting her, taunting her.

A knock at the door wakes her from her memories, startling her. Regina moves to the door with a still weakened body, she peaks trough the door to see Emma.

She backs away from the door, Emma sees a shadow through the door and she knows Regina is in the house because Ruby called and told her what had happened at the hospital and that someone needed to look after her.

"Regina I know you're in there." Regina goes to walk upstairs but she is startled as she has a spasm. She grips the railing of the stairs as she lets out a small cry falling onto a step groaning in pain.

Emma goes to open the door having heard Regina, panic rising she quickly turns the knob only to find the door locked. She looks under the mat for a spare key then she sees the plant pot, breaking the pot she finds the key. Quickly opening the door to see a fragile Regina holding her side crumbled on the stairs.

Hurrying over to her Regina yells, "GET OUT!"

"I don't care what you say, you can ignore me, shout at me, but I'm going to help you. It doesn't matter how stubborn you are going to be." Emma helps Regina up and in to the living room, gently helping her onto the couch. Emma walks into the kitchen to make Regina a cup of decaf coffee. She comes back in handing her the cup.

Regina never looks at Emma, just at the cup.

Sighing, Emma puts her mug down on the table. "Lift up your shirt."

"What?" Regina looks at Emma in shock.

"I need to see if the stitches are ok."

"I'm fine." Regina says.

Emma rolls her eyes, "Regina a perfectly fine pregnant woman doesn't cry out in pain while going up the stairs. Stop acting like a child Regina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I am, I never meant to hurt you. You had just been shot by your own mother, I was in shock because I thought I was going to lose you and I didn't know how to tell you that the bastard who had hurt you for so long had left his mark on you even after his death."

Regina looks at Emma, "I'm sorry Emma." Regina says in a weak voice before tears come down her face. "I overreacted, I don't know what to do. I can't terminate the pregnancy. It's not fair on the baby and I don't think I could handle it if a lost it either. Emma, I think I want to keep it." Emma holds Regina tightly against her body, offering her comfort that Regina had found in so little people.

"I will be there for you no matter what happens, I will be there and we will get through this, together."

"What if I'm a bad mother?" Regina cries into the crook of Emma's neck, "I don't have a mother figure to go off of, I can't do this."

Emma grabs Regina's chin, "you can do this, you may not have a mother figure but you will love this child with all of your heart. You will protect it at all cost and you will never be like your mother."

A little while later, Granny drops Henry off at Regina's.

Regina's sitting on the sofa, "hi Henry." Regina smiles as the little boy comes barreling through the door and straight to her.

Henry gives her a small smile and says "hi."

"Henry why don't you sit down?" Henry goes to sit next to Regina, "no Henry," but Emma gets a quick glare from Regina, silencing her protest.

"You can sit next to me Henry, its fine." Henry smiles at her, sitting on the couch next to Regina slightly leaning into the brunette."So what have you been doing at school?"

"My teacher gave us all books to read!" He says excitedly, "I got this one," Henry says holding up a big book to Regina. "It's called Once Upon A Time!"

"Oh that's amazing, would you like me to read some to you and then you can read some to me?"

Henry nods his head eagerly. Emma smiles and says she's going to leave them to enjoy the book while she makes dinner.

Henry sits and listens to Regina's voice, as if entranced. Emma can hear her voice from the kitchen, she can't think of why Regina thinks she would be like her mother. She has a mother's love naturally, even with her son. Emma doesn't fail to notice how Regina and Henry had taken a liking to each other immediately after having met.

Emma walks back in the room, "would you like dinner in here or in the dining room."

"The dining room." Regina says.

"Glad you said that because the food is in there all set up." Henry gets up and quickly moves to sit at the dining table. Emma helps Regina get up and into dining room, carefully helping Regina sit in the chair.

Regina licks her lips, Emma had made lasagna for dinner.

"It looks so good." Regina takes a bite, moaning she says, "Emma this tastes just like-"

"Your father's?" After a nod from Regina Emma continues explaining, "yes, his cook book was on the counter. There are so many dishes, but at the top it said lasagna was your favorite." Emma smiles, "he has all these little notes and its really cute." Emma's smile grows as she looks at Regina.

Regina returns her smile, "what do you think Henry, do you like it?" Henry had just taken a mouth full of lasagna, the sauce all over his face. Emma takes that as a yes as Regina chuckles at the sight.

After they all had finished eating, Emma goes and puts Henry to bed in the guest room. When she comes back downstairs she goes into the living room where Regina had fallen asleep.

_She looks so peaceful,_ Emma thinks. She doesn't want to wake her.

Regina must have moved in her sleep, causing her t-shirt to rise. Emma can see Regina's stitches, they aren't bleeding or open. Knowing she's fine and where not to touch her she picks the sleeping brunette up and carries her up the stairs. Regina nestles her head into Emma's neck.

Emma lays Regina down in bed and leaves the room, she keeps the door open a little so she can hear if Regina needs her.

Meanwhile across town, David has just finished filling out the paperwork for Cora's transfer to New York's solitary confinement.

Cora won't be getting out of prison for a very, very long time.

David wants to talk to Regina about Emma and Leo, and hear all sides of the story. David knows there is something missing.

…

Regina is fighting her worst nightmare, worse than any others she's had in a long time

_**Dream**_

"_Regina don't you walk away from me!" Her Mother shouts as she grabs Regina and pushes her into the wall with force. Leo comes out with Emma, holding what looks to be a sleeping Henry. When she sees the blood and Emma crying with red and swollen eyes, the truth dawns on her as she lets out a small whimper. _

_Shaking her head "No." _

_Emma looks at Regina, "this is all your fault! If it weren't for you my brother and my son would still be alive!" _

_Leo smirks as he takes the gun and… _

_Regina wants to wake up, she doesn't want to see this, but no matter what she does she can't get herself to wake up. _

"_EMMA!" Regina screams as Leo shoots Emma._

…

Emma hears Regina scream, Emma's blood runs cold as she quickly gets out of bed, careful not to disturb Henry, she runs to Regina's room.

She sees Regina clutching the bed sheets within her small fists while tossing and turning, screaming the blonde's name.

Emma quickly walks to Regina, gently sitting on the bed next to her.

"Regina," she says gently as she shakes Regina's shoulders as gently as possible. Not wanting to scare her further. "Wakeup it's just a dream, wakeup." Emma strokes Regina's cheek, Regina gasps as her eyes open quickly to the foreign touch.

She wakes to see Emma above her, she takes one look at Emma and then turns to the side of the bed to throw up what little content Regina has left in her stomach.

Emma moves Regina's hair away from her face, stroking Regina's back. Emma gets up to get a damp cloth, she dabs at Regina's forehead.

Regina looks into deep green eyes, "thank you."

Emma looks back at Regina, "how about you come sleep with me and Henry and I will clean this tomorrow?" Regina nods her head.

Once in Emma's room, Emma holds Regina till both women fall in to a peaceful sleep.

Knowing that they are together and safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Henry wakes up to find a sleeping Regina with his mother's hands wrapped around her shoulders. Henry starts to play with Regina's hair, curling the tips around his fingers. The brunette starts to wake as she feels a smaller body curling up to hers. She looks at Henry and sees Henry's eyes looking at her, staring with curiosity.

"Good Morning," Regina whispers to Henry. Henry stops playing with Regina's hair as he hears her voice, "you can play with my hair, I don't mind." Regina smiles at the young child.

"Can I have a hug instead?" Regina nods her head opening her arms, letting Henry nestle into the comfort of her arms, snuggling into her chest.

Emma, having woken up a while ago, smiles at the brunette. Staring at the picture in front of her, her eyes shining with affection. Emma tries to move her hands from around the pair. She looks over to see Henry nestled into Regina, and their arms wrapped around each other.

Emma smiles and kisses the brunette's shoulder, "morning."

"Mhmmmm… Morning." Regina says.

"Hope I didn't wake you."

"No it's ok, I've been watching this little one sleep." Regina says smiling as she affectionately pushes a strand of fallen hair out of Henry's face.

"Did you sleep ok, apart from your nightmare?"

"Yes thank you."

"I feel better knowing I have you in my arms, so I can protect you." Regina smiles as she turns around in Emma's arms and places a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

The movement causes Henry to stir, "mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I saved the queen again." Henry says rubbing his eyes.

"Did you now? And what did Henry sir knight save the queen from?"

"A Dragon." Regina smiles at the back and forth talk abbot dragons and queens, that's when Henry's stomach grumbles.

"I think this knight is hungry from all that hard work." Regina says with a smile as she playfully pokes Henry's stomach, and then chuckles from Emma's stomach grumbling behind her.

All three of them go down to the kitchen, Emma starts to make breakfast for the three.

Regina comes to her side, "how can I help?" Emma smiles and turns to Regina, showing her back to her seat.

"You are a queen, so sit back and enjoy the view."Emma teases as Regina blushes, looking at Emma's ass as she reaches up for Henry's Lucky Charms Granny had brought over earlier.

Henry eats his Lucky Charms out of his bowel as Emma pours herself some, then goes to make Regina's toast.

When Emma's back is turned, Regina looks at the Lucky Charms. She thinks of all of the bad things the food must contain, but then her stomach grumbles for them and so she takes a bite and moans.

Henry sees Regina take his mom's bowel, both of the brunette's shared a look and then Regina put her finger to her lip and gave Henry a wink. He chuckles, knowing no one should steal his mother's Lucky Charms. However, knowing the only two who could get away with it are both of them, happily eating the Lucky Charms from the bowels.

Emma turns around with toast and orange juice, "hey that's my bowel of Lucky Charms!" She exclaims.

Regina just smiles with a mouth full of Lucky Charms, "I didn't do it!" Emma looks at Regina then at the bowel, and then back at Regina with a suspicious look in her eyes.

She shakes her head at the brunette while eating Regina's toast, "so what are we doing today little man?"

"Going to the toy store!" He shouts. "Would you like to come to the toy store with us?" Henry says sweetly to Regina with a pleading look on his face.

Regina chuckles, "yes if that's ok with your mom." Regina says looking up at Emma.

Emma smiles at both of them, "that's fine with me."

They all start to get ready to go to the toy store and head out to Emma's car. When they arrive at the toy store Emma gets Regina a wheel chair, knowing that Henry might take a while. When Regina begrudgingly agrees, they go straight to the 'Enchanted Forest' section of the toy store where they have dragons and crowns and swords.

"Henry's spoiled." Emma whispers to Regina, as the brunette chuckles Emma picks up a crown and places it on Regina's head. Then Emma grabs a big soft stuffed dragon and goes over to Henry who is holding a sword and shield.

"I'm going to get the queen!" Emma says in the most ridiculous dragon voice she can muster, causing Regina to chuckle.

Henry runs over to Regina, "I will save you!" He smiles when Emma comes running at him as the dragon, he jabs Emma with the sword and Emma fakes dying.

Regina, seeing this as her opportunity, gets out of the wheel chair and starts to tickle Emma. Henry joins in, laughing at his mother who is fighting a losing battle.

"Who knew dragons were ticklish?" Regina smiles and Henry giggles.

Emma laughs, "STOP! Please! I surrender!" Emma says playfully, she gets up, helping Regina to her feet as well.

This is the most fun Regina has had in a long time.

"So what will our sir knight Henry have?" He holds up his sword and shield. "Ok then." Emma keeps hold of the dragon and Regina's crown, buying them as well.

…

**4 Months Later**

"I'm fat!" Regina has stopped having morning sickness by now, it was getting bigger that is making Regina miserable. She can't fit in to her skinny jeans, Regina tries to pull the button on her trousers together but it won't clasp.

She lies back on the bed as she starts to cry,

_Stupid hormones_ Regina thinks as she has another break down.

Emma and Henry are both waiting downstairs, they had decided to stay with Regina in the house. It was bigger than their little place at Granny's inn and Regina doesn't want to be alone.

"Regina!" Emma shouts, "are you coming down because they will stop serving breakfast soon and you don't wan to meet Henry when he hasn't had his pancakes, isn't that right kid?"

"YES!" Henry shouts.

"Regina?" Emma picks Henry up and walks upstairs. They walk into the room, "what…" Henry and Emma both see Regina in bed rubbing her eyes. "Why are you back in bed?"

Regina just looks at Emma then at Henry, "because I'm fat and those stupid things won't go on my body!" Regina threw the pants across the room. This makes Emma chuckle, "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"I guess the hormones and fat stage has kicked in." Causing Regina to glare at Emma.

Henry moves out of Emma's arms and goes over to Regina, crawling up to the brunette. Regina's eyes immediately soften at Henry's presence.

"Come to breakfast Regina!" He gives Regina his big puppy eyes.

"I can't Henry I don't have anything to wear." Seeming to have an idea, Henry scrambles out of the brunette's arms and goes running over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of dragon pajama pants. Regina had bought them because they reminded her of Henry. This makes Emma smile, she can't wait to see what Regina says. Regina looks at Henry, "you want me to go out in pajama pants?" Henry nods his head eagerly, "ok on one condition, Emma has to wear hers."

Emma's smile fades, "nope not doing it, not happening."

Henry walks over to Emma, "please!" He gives her the puppy eyes.

Emma groans, "ok fine but we all go in pajama pants."

They all agree to go out in pajama pants, Regina in dragon pants, Emma in crown pants, and Henry in his sword pants.

…

All three of them walk into Granny's for breakfast, they had all received funny looks from people on the street walking into Granny's.

Ruby laughs at the sight, "why are you all in pajama bottoms?"

"Long story." Emma replies.

Emma and Henry had just ordered pancakes and Regina had waffles with strawberries and cream. Regina's phone beeps as she's about to eat her waffles, she gets a message from the hospital telling her about her appointment at 10:00 o'clock.

"Who is that?" Emma asks.

"It's the hospital, they just reminded me that I have an appointment I have to go to at 10:00 o'clock."

"I will go with you if you want me to."

"You have to take Henry to school and go to work, I will be fine." Ruby comes over to give Henry a new coloring book.

"I can cover for you at the inn if you like? You can go with Regina to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Regina and Emma both say simultaneously.

"Yes, go get me a picture of that baby and hurry back." Ruby smiles at them.

Regina smiles back, "ok see you later."

Ruby smiles adding, "you might want to get changed first."

"Oh yeah." Lucky enough Ruby has a spare pair of pants for them both, even Henry in the back.

"These fit perfectly." Regina exclaims at her new pants as she pulls them over her legs. "It buttons!" Regina's smile causes Emma to chuckle.

Emma smiles, "they were my maternity pants when I was pregnant with Henry.

Regina smiles back at Emma, "They are so comfortable, shall we go?"

…

Emma and Regina drop off Henry at daycare and are now in the hospital waiting room, when Regina's name is called by Doctor Whale Regina goes into the room.

Regina gets situated on the chair as Doctor Whale says, "this might be a little cold." At Regina's nod he continues, "have you had any problems or worries about the baby?" Regina shakes her head.

He puts the cold gel on Regina's abdomen, after Regina's shiver he continues to check on the baby. Looking at the monitor, both Emma and Regina can see the silhouette of the child. Emma holds Regina's hand tight as response to Regina's bright smile.

The doctor points at the screen and says, "there is your child."

"What's that sound?" Doctor Whale smiles as he turns the sound up.

"That is the child's heartbeat." Regina smiles as she listens to the soothing sound, warming her whole body with a rush of happiness and maternal love that she didn't know she possessed.

"Can you tell what the child is going to be yet?" Regina says with a smile.

"It's going to be a baby girl." At this both women start to cry in happiness. The doctor leaves the room to give them a moment.

"See the baby is fine and healthy," Emma smiles.

"Yes she is." Regina wipes her tears away with a bright smile, "I'm having a girl."

Emma smiles at the brunette, "got any baby names ready?" Emma asks.

"One," Regina smiles at Emma, "but it's going to be a surprise."

The doctor comes back in the room to tell them when their next appointment will be and tells Regina the basics, eat healthy, no drinking etc…

…

They go to Granny's after Regina's appointment, Henry is still at daycare so both women decide to get a drink.

Ruby comes stragiht over to them, "so what will it be?"

"Can we have-" Emma starts.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "not that, I already know what you want to drink. What will the baby be?"

Regina just chuckles, "it's going to be a baby girl." Regina says with a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations," Ruby gives Regina a tight hug.

In the booth in front, Emma can see the top of her Mother's head and her Father coming out of the bathroom. After everything she had gone through, they still haven't talked to her. Not how she is, or any other conversation. As If she doesn't exist, unless it's necessary.

That's when David sees Emma and comes over to their table, "can I-"

"David what are you doing?" Ruby asks getting defensive of her friend.

"I'm talking to my daughter," David says just as defensively. Turning back to Emma he asks, "would you like to come to dinner-"

"No she is not coming in my house." Mary Margret says harshly from her seat at the booth.

"Why?" Regina asks confused.

"Because she is a disgrace."

Regina scoffs protecting the blonde, "the only disgrace is you throwing your child out at time like that."

"At a time like what?"

"Emma was so lost she didn't know what to say, she was just watching it like a movie."

"My daughter went on a one night stand and got herself pregnant! She is a disgrace."

The words flew out of Regina's mouth before she could stop them. "No she didn't have a one night stand she was raped by my husband!" Immediately Mary Margaret shut her mouth.

Emma having blocked out the conversation heard the last part, looking at Regina with tears in her eyes feeling betrayed. "How could you tell them that?" Emma asks her anger rising.

Regina was shocked at her own outburst, "Emma I'm sorry it just came out, but they needed to know Emma."

"I can't believe you told them!"

"Emma I'm so so sorry! Emma it just came out!"

"Are you also going to tell them about Daniel?" She asks angrily. "How your husband killed him too because he was in love you! And that's why he tried to do the same to me! How this is all your fault! I don't have a family because of you!" Emma screams at the brunette, though Emma knows she doesn't mean what she just said. Emma knows she has a family. Emma walks out of the diner, needing fresh air.

Regina starts to cry, she didn't mean to hurt Emma. Emma is the only person she has left.

_Was the only person I had left. _Regina thinks bitterly.

Regina can feel eyes on her so she runs out of the diner and heads home, her tears never stop running. She can't believe what Emma had just said, she couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth. She thought Emma was her family.

_No one wants me, everyone I love leaves or dies. I'm not worth it._

She strips out of her clothes, just leaving herself in a top and panties as she crawls into a little ball in her bed and cries herself to sleep.

She wakes up a few hours later, she goes downstairs to feed her growling stomach. She makes herself a sandwich, she doesn't really want to eat. She doesn't have an appetite, but she was eating for two now.

"It's just me and you now." She whispers sadly down to her stomach as she lovingly strokes her abdomen.

There is no sound of Henry or Emma in the house or if they had actually come home, Regina thinks that she will never see them again.

The mere thought, hurt her more than she could've thought.

_They're not coming back, I'm never going to see her again. I'm alone, again. _Regina cries as she holds herself up on the counter, crawling to the couch she buries herself into the comfort of the furniture. Once again crying herself to sleep, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

…

When Emma goes to pick Henry up from daycare, she sees her Father.

"Emma can I have word, before you pick Henry up?" She nods silently, crossing her arms, not wanting to talk. "What Regina said, it wasn't her fault. Your Mother was pushing her, she was just trying to defend you. I don't think she really meant to tell us. I'm so sorry for not protecting my little girl, I should have known, I should have asked more questions and I did something really bad…"

Emma looks up at him with a curious glance, "what?"

Looking down in shame he says, "I gave Cora and Leo evidence that would have put Leo behind bars. They threatened me with pictures of me seeing another woman."

Emma looks up shocked, her anger rising quickly. "You did what?! Do you have any idea what she's been through?! If you had-"

"I know Emma and that's why I had to tell you, I'm so guilty… I don't expect you to forgive me, either of you, but you had to know."

"Why did you cheat on mom?"

"Because I don't know who she is anymore," David sighs, "Emma after we kicked you out, she wouldn't let me bring you home. I saw that Granny had taken you in and I was thankful. She kept me updated on how you were and I gave her money to look after you. I'm sorry."

Emma nods her head in understanding, "would you like to meet your grandson?" Emma smiles at her Father, David was quick to nod his head.

The pair head off into the court yard to wait for Henry.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina hears the door bell ring, she's lying in bed curled beneath mountains of blankets. She's sure she has permanent tear tracks on her cheeks. She doesn't want to get up, she has a stomach ache, she thinks she may be hungry but she hasn't had an appetite since that day at the diner.

It has been two days, and she has not heard from the blonde.

They haven't been home.

That's when she hears another knock at the door, whoever it is they're not going to go away. Regina goes downstairs in the same clothes she wore the day of the diner. She hasn't had a lot of energy, all she's done is sleep and nibble on bits of food.

She walks down the stairs exhausted and opens the door slowly, only to find Mary Margret waiting impatiently on her door step.

"We needed to talk." Mary Margret walks past Regina without an invitation, slightly pushing the other brunette to the side, causing Regina to have to hold the door for support. Regina looks at the woman not being able to muster much emotion, she's too tired, she doesn't want to fight.

"I'm not in the mood to talk now please leave."

"You owe me," Mary Margaret says through her teeth as her frustration grows.

Regina scoffs, "what do I owe you?"

"A son." Mary Margaret says angrily.

Regina looks down, "I'm sorry if I could go back I would, I don't know what to say."

"Why do you love my daughter?"

"Because she was there for me, she saw through me just like your son."

"Why did you invite her to the wedding?"

"Because she's my best friend. I wanted someone there who I knew, who I trusted. Emma was there for me when I was forced to marry Leo. I think it was all my mother's plan, she wanted to climb up the social ladder so she married me off." Regina lets the tears slide down her cheeks, not caring if the other brunette sees her cry. "I didn't have a choice, I didn't know what Leo was cable of until later on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say that my wedding and wedding night weren't a fairytale and after that wasn't a fairytale either. It was a living hell." After a pause Regina asks, "can I ask you a question?" At Mary Margret's nod she continues, "after losing Daniel how could you throw Emma out? She is all you had left."

"Because I thought-"

"I know what you thought, but why if that had been the case. I mean, Emma said you went to church a lot after Daniel died, isn't it seen as wrong to get rid of a child? So why would you tell your daughter to get rid of it?"

"Because I wanted her to live her life."

"But instead you pushed her away!" Regina snaps. Regina starts to feel light headed, getting dizzier by the second.

"Are you ok?"

"I think it's time for you to go," Regina says as her vision begins to blur.

That's when Mary Margret notices, "Regina you're bleeding!" She says getting worried, but before the brunette can say anything more Regina falls to the floor. Mary Margaret hurries to the phone to call 911.

…

Regina wakes up in the hospital, "Regina?" Dr. Whale says as he sees the brunette bringing to stir. "You're in the hospital, you fainted."

"The baby?" Regina says in a husky and worried voice.

"She's fine," Dr. Whale is quick to assure her, "in some pregnancies spotting can occur but you need to rest and **stop** stressing. You also need to eat more, I'm going to keep you in the hospital for a while until I think you are well enough to go and there is no releasing yourself this time, you **have** to go home with someone." At Regina's weak nod Dr. Whale leaves the room with a small reassuring smile to the brunette.

…

Mary Margret had gone home to find David, Emma and Henry at the table having dinner.

Emma looks at the door and moves to get up not wanting a fight.

Mary Margret hurries over to her, "please sit I'm not going to fight but I have something I need to tell you after you have finished eating."

A few minutes later Henry is playing with David with his toy dragon in the living room as Mary Margaret and Emma remain sitting at the dining table.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"It's Regina, I went over to her house to ask her questions and… um… well, she fainted… she's in the hospital."

"WHAT!? What did you do?" Emma asks as her concern for the brunette grows.

"Nothing Emma she had and tank top and panties on and when I saw her go pale and she was clutching her stomach I-I saw blood down there and before I could ask her she fell to the floor, I called 911."

Emma stands up quickly, "I'm going to the hospital." She goes over to Henry, picking him up and placing him on her hip as she quickly gathers their things.

"Where are we going?" Henry says not wanting to leave his new friend.

"You are going to see Ruby and have some ice cream and then you can see grandpa again."

After dropping Henry off, Emma goes to the hospital. She sees Dr. Whale and hurries over to him, he silently points to Regina's room already seeing the concern on the blonde's face.

She walks in to see Regina hesitantly eating the hospital food. Regina looks up as she hears the door opening. Noticing Emma come in silently she instantly looks back down.

_She left me. Everyone always does. _

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard-"

"You heard about me being in hospital from your mother, that's the only reason why you're here. You don't care." _No one does. _She thinks bitterly.

"I do care Regina." Emma says quickly, but Regina doesn't believe her.

"The baby is fine, by the way, but I'm to stay in the hospital until Dr. Whale thinks its ok for me to leave."

"I'm sorry." Emma says as she reaches out for Regina's hand, but Regina flinches away.

Emma looks down ashamed, "Regina I didn't mean anything I said. Please forgive me."

"You hurt me Emma, you think I didn't think those things about myself? I thought you would never hurt me. I thought you were different."

"Regina I-"

"It's been 2 days Emma, and you didn't come back. Not to say sorry, not to see how I was, not even to yell at me. Nothing! I was alone! Emma I'm sorry for what I said it just came out, I didn't mean to! I would never hurt you like that. I wouldn't betray you like that." Tears are once again flowing down Regina's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Regina! Please don't push me away. I'm here for you, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry!" Emma says and then adds, "you know, Henry has missed you. I know it's my fault but you should hear all the adventures he wants to share with you. "

Regina gives a small chuckle, "I miss him too."

"I was going to come by today after I had dinner with my father and Henry." Regina looks up in shock, Emma looks at Regina's face and gives a small chuckle. "Yes, I forgave my father but he told me something… Cora and Leo threatened to show pictures of him cheating on my mom if he didn't give them the evidence on your case. He gave the evidence to your mom, that's why Leo never got arrested."

Regina's mouth opens in shock, "you… you forgave him? How could you?! If he-"

"I know, Regina, and for what it's worth, he is sorry."

"He's sorry he ruined my life. It doesn't really matter though does it? It's kind of fitting since I destroyed his family." Regina moves on to her side and huddles into a ball, "please leave."

Emma shakes her head, "I'm not leaving you Regina." Emma goes to Regina's side and gets on to the bed. Crawling behind the brunette and holding her close to her own body. "Regina I love you so much." Emma says as she holds the brunette tight as she feels the sobs that rack Regina's body. "I should never have said any of those things and just because I forgave my father doesn't mean you have to." Emma buries her head into Regina's hair, breathing in her familiar scent whispering, "I love you. I'm sorry I left you alone, I will never leave you again. You are **not** alone."

Regina heard what Emma said and turns in Emma's arms. Laying her head on Emma's chest as she basks in the warmth and comfort that Emma gives her.

She lets lack of 2 days sleep take over, and for once falls asleep without crying.

…

**A week later**

After Regina had rested, Regina had talked to Emma. The conversation had seemed to last for hours but they came to an understanding of the past events.

As Regina and Emma are on the car heading to Regina's house Emma says, "before going home we need to go shopping." Emma says in a determined voice.

Regina looks at Emma, "I just want to go home."

"You need some clothes that will fit you, no offence but those jeans look really tight."

"You don't enjoy my tight jeans?" Regina says smirking at the blonde.

Blushing Emma mumbles, "yes." Then she briefly looks at Regina before adding, "but they can't be comfy." Regina nods her head in agreement as they park the car and go inside.

Regina tries on many clothes, even some new bras giving Emma a little fashion show. Emma goes red when Regina comes out in a sexy red lingerie set fitting her figure and her baby bump perfectly.

Regina smirks, "like what you see?" Regina teases the blonde with a sexy smile.

Emma's blush grows as she responds, "very much so." Emma walks towards Regina placing a gentle hand on Regina's stomach, as she does Emma feels the baby kick.

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaims and Regina laughs with a bright smile on her face at Emma's reaction. "Did you-"

Chuckling Regina responds, "yes, I felt it." Regina smiles, "she must like you, I felt the baby kick a while ago. She only kicks when she wants attention."

"She got my attention and you have my undivided attention, Regina" Emma whispers into her ear as Regina chuckles causing Emma to laugh at the beautiful sound.

"Cheesy much?"

"Just a bit."

Regina looks at the time, "we need to go get Henry."

Emma nods, "give me the outfits you want and I'll get them, no arguing with me!" Emma says with a smile and pointing an accusing finger at Regina. "Now come on." Emma taps Regina's ass as she walks back to get changed. Regina looks back at Emma with a flirtatious grin.

"Cheeky."

Emma smiles, "always." Emma goes to pay for the items.

…

Regina waits in the car as Emma goes to get Henry.

Regina smile as she sees the blonde walking back to the car with a very excited Henry, "hi Regina!"

Regina chuckles, "hello Henry." Emma buckles Henry up as Henry talks to Regina about his day, Emma takes this moment to smile at Regina holding her hand.

They drive back to the house that they all now call home.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Few Months Later**

"Emma!" Regina shouts from upstairs.

Emma comes running in, "is it the baby?!" She asks worriedly.

Regina rolls her eyes, "no it's not the baby, I have one week till the baby is due."

Emma lets out a breath, "what did you want?"

"Can you help with this zipper?" Regina says as she struggles with the zipper on the back of her dress, "and my pumps are on the floor and I can't bend over."

Emma smiles while shaking her head in affection, she walks over to the closet and picks up Regina's shoes. When Emma bends down Regina takes her chance to tap Emma's ass. Emma turns around and smiles cheekily. She leans in to give Regina a kiss, laying Regina gently down on the bed. Emma lays beside Regina, they run their fingers through each other's hair as the kiss deepens.

That's when Henry shouts from downstairs, "MOMMYS!" Regina smiles through their kiss at her new name Henry had decided to call her.

Emma and Regina both walk downstairs holding hands, they walk into the living room to find Henry watching a kids' TV program and playing with his Dragon.

"What are you up to little man?"

"I'm learning how to slay the dragon!" He says excitedly. Regina sits down on the couch slowly. She feels the baby move inside her, she gets a slight pain but dismisses it figuring that the baby is merely moving and nothing more.

"So what are we doing today Henry?"

"Can we go see Grandpa and Grandma!"

Emma looks at Regina, "I will be fine if Henry wants to see them then I will meet you at Granny's later." Emma smiles and kisses the brunette.

"You're amazing!"

"Mhmmm… I'll see you later dear, have fun Henry!" Regina shouts after Henry as he excitedly runs through the house to get ready to see his Grandparents.

…

**Later that day**

Regina had been feeling pains all day. She called Dr. Whale and he said it's normal, it's just the baby telling her it's time. But the pains are getting worse, she goes downstairs to put her coat on to get ready to meet Henry and Emma in the Diner. She feels a weird sensation come from her lower abdomen, as she looks down she sees water running down her legs.

"NO! NO! NO!" Regina panics as she quickly calls Emma.

Emma answers the phone cheerfully, "hey baby, are you at Granny's?"

"Emma," Regina says in a shaky voice, "my water just broke." Emma couldn't believe what she just heard, her mouth opens in shock but no words come to mind. "Emma?" Regina says into the phone after not hearing a response.

Emma takes a deep breath, "stay calm I'm coming to get you ok?" Emma says franticly as she hangs up the phone and hurries to the house.

…

5 minutes later Emma arrives at the house, Regina is sitting at the bottom step taking deep breaths with her hands on her stomach, trying to stay calm.

Emma hurries over, "hey shhhh… I'm right here." Emma says holding the brunette's face in her hands. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"F-F-Five minutes apart." Regina says through a contraction.

"That's good." Emma smiles helping Regina to stand.

"Emma, I'm scared." Regina says crying into Emma's shoulder.

"Hey, shhhhh… Its ok, everything is going to be ok. You can do this." Emma tilts Regina's face to her, "you can do this, you're strong." Regina nods weakly, Emma holds Regina's back, "let's get you to the car."

Emma helps Regina to the car and starts to drive breaking all the speed limits. Half way to the hospital, Emma's car starts to slow.

"Why are you slowing down?" Regina says between deep breaths.

"I'm not, I'm out of gas." _Shit._

"What?" Regina gasps.

"I'm out of gas." Emma says again quickly taking out her phone to call Ruby to help, knowing she is closest to them.

"Hey Ems, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to pick us up we're at the intersection by the library," Ruby can hear a quiet scream come from Regina in the background, "Regina's in labor and well… my car just ran out of gas!" Emma says quickly. Ruby hangs up her phone quickly grabbing her car keys and driving to Emma, "Ruby? Hello?"

"What's going… on?" Regina struggles to ask.

"She hung up on me!" 2 minutes later they see Ruby's car pull up next to them. Both women help Regina into the car and go on their way.

Dr. Whale looks up to the doors when he hears a groan and sees Emma and Ruby holding Regina, "get me a wheel chair!" Dr. Whale shouts. Regina sits in the wheel chair letting out a quiet moan as her legs aren't forced to keep up her body weight.

Dr. Whale takes Regina and goes down the hall to a delivery room.

After they get Regina situated on the bed, Regina is told to push. Emma and Ruby are both holding on to one of Regina's hands as she starts to push the baby out. Regina screams and cries out as she pushes, Regina had said no to pain medication wanting to be able to hold her child without being drugged up.

She continues to push holding Emma and Ruby's hands in a death grip, their hands turning blue from Regina holding on tight.

Dr. Whale shouts to Regina, "you're close Regina, just one more push." All three woman let out a breath of relief. With one last scream from Regina the room is filled with the sounds of a newborn's cries.

Regina is still holding on to both women's hands, just not as hard as before. Regina smiles at Emma who kisses her head and Ruby lets go.

Dr. Whale gives Ruby the baby, Ruby coos to the small child. Regina she's beautiful, she looks just like you. Regina smiles at the little girl, letting out a laugh of pure joy.

"You're beautiful," Regina whispers to the small child.

The baby lets out a gurgle and Regina and Emma laugh, "so what are you naming her?" Ruby asks.

"Danielle." Regina whispers to the small child as she leans her forehead down to rest against Danielle's forehead. Regina's bright smile never leaves her face. "Because I can't call her Daniel, I had thought of that name for a long time."

Emma holds back tears and Ruby smiles as she sees Emma's tears of happiness.

That's when Henry comes into the hospital room, "can I see?" Henry whispers, Granny is right behind him.

Regina and Emma both smile, "come here Henry." Regina whispers to the young boy. With Ruby's help, Henry is curled up gently next to Regina.

"She's pretty." He whispers as he lightly touches the newborns wiggling hand, "just like you and mommy." Henry giggles quietly, causing all the women in the room to smile. "What's her name?"

"Danielle." Regina says.

"I like that name."

"Me too," Emma whispers as she lets the happy tears out, kissing Regina's head softly.


End file.
